


If Loving You Is Wrong

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, R plus L does not equal J, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Rhaegar Targaeryn is Jon Snows step-father but has raised him since he was a kid and he is the only father Jon has ever known. What will Jon do when he falls for Dany, Rhaegar’s sister, his aunt by marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

Lyanna Stark remembered the day she gave birth to Jon. She was only 18 years old at the time, her boyfriend Chris Snow was just sitting in the chair by the corner, being of no support what so ever.

“Can you please hold my hand? I’m in a lot of pain.” Lyanna pleaded to Chris.

Chris would just look at her annoyed and reply, “that is why you ask for some pain medicine, and…. if you can leave me some when the nurse is not looking.” He would just smirk and wink at her. Lyanna knew deep in her heart Chris was no good for her, everyone told her, but she was just too stubborn to listen. She wanted to prove everyone wrong. Chris was a nice guy, when he didn’t drink and do drugs, but that was hardly never now.She had meet him at a party the year previously that she was not supposed to be at. She had lied to her parents regarding where she was going. But for Lyanna that started to become an everyday occurrence.  


Lyanna grew up in Winterfell, the Starks were well known around town, her father was the head pastor at the Winterfell Church. Lyanna had two brothers, Ned who was following in their father’s footsteps and becoming a pastor himself and then there was her younger brother Benjen. Growing up Lyanna was either at home or at church. She never had many friends except for the ones at church and even then, her family was always strict on who Lyanna could see and not see, especially when it came to boys. Imagine a boy going up to Lyanna and asking for a date and then imagine two guys almost 6 feet tall just staring down at you waiting for you to make some type of move, so suffice to say Lyanna never went out. 

But everything changed for Lyanna the day she met Chris Snow. Chris was 6 feet, with wild dirty blonde curly hair, the deepest blues eyes she had ever seen, the poutiest kissable red lips and very brooding. Lyanna fell for him hard. To the 17-year-old it felt like love at first sight, but to the 37-year-old it more like lust and infuation at first sight. When Chris would look at her she felt like she was the only women in the world. He made her feel beautiful and sexy. He brought out wants in her she never knew she had. The first night she had made out with him, she had let him touch her in places that her mother always told her was going to be just for her husband, and Chris was most definitely not her husband, but damn did it feel good. 

In the beginning she would sneak around with Chris when they would go out, because she knew her parents wouldn’t approve. Chris was older, he drank, did drugs and had his own apartment. She would say she would be at some friend’s house or another, but she would be with Chris at his apartment or they would be parked outside of town at an abandoned barn and be messing around in the back of his car.  


Lyanna didn’t want to lie to her parents anymore and finally told them about Chris, “Daddy I have something I want to tell you and mom.” Her parents looked at her with so much love trust in their eyes. Her brothers were also at the house that day and so was Catelyn, her sister in law of three months. 

“Of course, sweetheart, what is it?”

“Umm…” Lyanna was wringing her hands and fingers together nervously, “I have a friend….and ummm…his name is Chris Snow….and I would like to go out with him.” Just forgetting to mention the fact that they had been sneaking around with him for the past two months.  
Her family looked at her surprised, Lyanna had never mentioned a boy’s name in her life and they were all caught off guard. “Okay” her father spoke, “How old is this friend of yours?”

“He’s 20 years old.”

“And how exactly did you meet this 20-year-old Chris.” Her brother Ned asked.

Lyanna looked at him annoyed, “I actually meet him at the church, he was in one of the bible classes that I was teaching.” Lyanna lied. Her parents wouldn’t know if it was true or not, she had taught bible classes for the past two years at the church and her family usually wasn’t in the classes with her. Her classes usually consisted of teenagers from school or some of the students from the college in town. 

Her dad nodded his head, “Okay that is fine, you may go out with this Chris, but I first want to meet him.” Lyanna nodded and watched her dad and brothers walk out. 

Catelyn came and stood next to Lyanna, “So, how did you really meet this Chris?”

Lyanna looked at Catelyn surprised, “How did you know?!”

Catelyn smiled, “I was once seventeen, I know how it works.”

Lyanna looked around to make sure no one was left in the room, “Okay, but first promise me you won’t tell Ned or anyone else.” Catelyn nodded. “I meet him at a party that I wasn’t supposed to be at.” 

“Ah, okay. But sweetheart just be careful, he is 20 and your still only 17, just don’t do certain things you’re not supposed to do or comfortable doing. Do you understand what I am saying?” Catelyn put a reassuring hand on her.

Lyanna gave her a smile, “Of course, I would never.” Catelyn gave her a hug and walked away. Lyanna looked relived, now she just had to talk to Chris and beg him to act a little different around her family so they would approve of him. But all that begging was for naught. 

When she brought Chris around to her family, all hell had broken loose. He was an hour late to Sunday dinner and then on top of that he came drunk and smelled like weed. Chris thought it was the funniest thing in the world, her brothers and parents…. not so much. Her parents had forbidden her to see him ever again. Her brothers told her if they saw Chris with her they would take care of him and not in a good way. Catelyn also tried to dissuade Lyanna from seeing him again. Lyanna knew she should stay away from Chris but she wanted him, she needed him, and she was going to be with him, no matter how much sneaking around she had to do. 

On one of the nights that she had managed to sneak away was spent at Chris’s apartment was the first time they had slept together, which wasn’t the fondest memory for her. She really didn’t want to sleep with him, but he got really upset with her when she tried to push him away. He started accusing her of being a tease, and made it seem like she owed it to him in some way, he kept telling her he loved her more then she loved him and when she would protest, he told her, “So prove it”. And he said there was only one way to prove it to him. So, she reluctantly agreed. Lyanna always imagined her first time to be slow and pleasurable, not hard and fast. He was rough with her and before she knew it, it was over. She was disappointed. Chris could tell the disappoint on her face, so he told her, “Don’t worry about it babe, the more we do it, the better it will be.” And her being a naïve 17-year-old, believed him or at least tried. 

When she found out she was pregnant, she had never been more scared in her life, scared of what her parents and brothers might say to her, scared of what her brothers would do to Chris and scared of what Chris would say to her. When she told her mom, her mom stared at her and just walked out of the room wordlessly. Her father refused to speak with her, her brothers were upset but they didn’t ignore her like her parents. Catelyn was 5 months pregnant at the time so she just hugged Lyanna and told her she would be there for her no matter what, and Eddard tried to be the middle man between Lyanna and their parents, but their parents wouldn’t budge, they were disappointed in her and they told her to leave. Eddard and Catelyn tried to get her to come stay with them but Lyanna refused. 

So, she went and stayed with Chris at his apartment. Being pregnant and living with Chris had finally opened up Lyanna’s eyes regarding him. She knew he didn’t care for her or for their baby. All he cared about was getting drunk and doing drugs. When they would argue about his partying ways he would leave in a rage and not come back for days. When he would be gone, Lyanna would be desperate because he was the one with money, and when he was gone there was no way for Lyanna to eat. One day her brothers had shown up at the apartment to check on her and they were both heartbroken to see the condition she was living in. When Lyanna had gone to the restroom, Benjen started to look around and noticed that there was no food in the cupboards or refrigerator, except for beer. They wanted to take her home that moment, but Lyanna had refused. She said she had to live with her choices and was going to make the most of her situation. So, they left, but not before they went and got her some food to last her a few days. One Sunday a week after her brothers had come by Lyanna opened the front door and found a week’s worth of groceries. Whoever did it, would come early in the mornings when she was sleeping and leave so she never knew which of her brothers did it. 

Finally, the day came when her water had broken. It was Christmas Eve and she was alone in the apartment as usual. Chris had left early in the morning and promised to be back in 5 minutes, nearly three hours had passed. She started to feel the contractions an hour into Chris being gone, finally around the fourth hour the contractions were closer and stronger. Chris finally came stumbling through the door drunk as usual. 

Lyanna got off the couch frantically and started walking towards Chris, “I need to go to the hospital, my water broke.”

“Fuck! Now! Can’t you wait? I have a headache and I want to take a nap."

“No Chris I can’t, I’ve been waiting for you for the past four hours, this baby is coming, please.” Lyanna looked at Chris and pleaded, which seemed to have sobered Chris up a bit, he just nodded his head and grabbed her by the hand and took her to the hospital. 

When Lyanna was pushing, Chris was in the corner chair trying to sleep off his hang over. She knew he would be no support what so ever, but it still broke her heart. She really needed her family, she needed her mom. With one last push her baby was out. When the nurses put the crying infant on Lyanna’s chest she felt a warm sensation go through her body, that warmed her from her head all the way to her toes. In that very moment her baby had stopped crying and started to suckle his way towards her breast. She looked down at him and finally felt what real love was. He was the love of her life. 

Jon had only been a few hours old when he was crying hysterically, Lyanna was trying to calm him down, she tried everything from feeding him, to rocking, to swaddling and even checked his diaper, but he kept crying, and Chris was getting annoyed, “why won’t he shut up, shut him up, I have a headache!”

Lyanna looked up at Chris, “I’m sorry, I’m trying but he won’t stop, can you please try holding him.” Finally, Chris got up from his chair and held his son for the first time. Jon instantly stopped crying and stared at his father. This made Chris feel something he had never felt before, “See he just wanted his daddy to hold him” Lyanna said smiling, but Chris got this look across his face, “Why doesn’t he look like me?” Lyanna looked at them both, “What are you talking about? Look at this hair, he has a head full of curly hair like you, and he has your nose. I hope he has your eyes, I love your blue eyes.” Chris looked at Lyanna and nodded his head but didn’t say anything and continued to hold Jon.

A few hours later, while Lyanna and Jon slept, Chris got up from his chair and went and looked at Jon in his little portable crib. He took a picture of Jon, kissed him on his forehead and he took a picture of a sleeping Lyanna and walked out the door. When Lyanna woke up an hour later, Chris was not in the room, Lyanna shook her head, “Figures”. But around him being gone for 4 hours Lyanna had started to worry, and then 8 hours had passed and then Christmas came and went. Lyanna tried calling Chris’s apartment but no one answered. She tried calling some of his friends, but they were all to hung over to understand what was going on. Finally, on day two she was discharged from the hospital and went and sat outside with Jon with nowhere to go. She got on a bus and went straight to the apartment, but when she got there, it was empty, it was as if there had never been a Chris Snow living there. Lyanna tried going to a shelter for women and children, but they told her they were full, in order to get a place to stay she had to wait in line early in the morning. Lyanna looked down at Jon and started crying, she had already felt like a failure as mother to her son, she couldn’t even get them a safe place to stay. So, she finally did what she should have done months ago.

“Ned…it’s me…I need…help.” Lyanna sobbed so much on the phone, it took Ned a good five minutes to calm her down and tell him where she was at so he could come and pick her up.  
When Ned brought Lyanna home, she noticed a little one in Catelyn’s arms. A few months prior Catelyn had given birth to their first child, Robb or full name Robert Stark. He looked just like his mother. 

Lyanna was finally calm enough to tell Ned and Catelyn what had happened. Ned was mad, he called up Benjen to see if they could go find Chris somewhere in town. They had gone to three different bars and even went to his friends house that Lyanna had given them the address to, but no one had seen Chris in days they said. They finally gave up and went back home and told Lyanna they couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“How could I be so stupid?” Lyanna was asking Catelyn.

It was late at night and the boys had woken up their mothers for their feedings, so they both were having a heart to heart. Catelyn gave Lyanna a reassuring smile. “Not stupid, just in love.”

“But I have ruined my life, and I will probably ruin my child’s life. My parents hate me, they won’t even talk to me. And I feel like such a burden to you and Ned. You have a child of your own, I shouldn’t be here. We should be with Jon’s father, he should be taking care of us.” Tears were falling from her eyes and she just wanted to scream. 

“You have not ruined your life…its…you’re just facing an obstacle right now. Everything will work its way out. And you have NOT ruined Jon’s life, just look at him.” Lyanna looked down at Jon, his big grey eyes just staring at his mother with so much love. “He is going to make your life better.”

After staying for weeks with Ned and Catelyn, Lyanna got a surprise visit from her parents. From the moment they lied eyes on Jon they had forgotten everything in the past. They made Lyanna and Jon move back into the house with them. At first Lyanna didn’t want to, she was still hurt her parents had kicked her out. Her parents had apologized and said that yes, they were disappointed in her but they were more disappointed in themselves and felt they had failed her as parents when she got pregnant. Lyanna finally came around and moved back in with her parents.

Her parents made her get a job to help support her and Jon. Lyanna’s mom watched Jon while she was working. They also told her to go back to school and they would help her out as much as possible, they wanted her to get an education, because they knew it was the only way Lyanna would be able to support her and Jon. She wasn’t going to get far as a high school dropout.  
As the months passed by things had been looking up for Lyanna and Jon. Lyanna was waitressing and saving money on the side. After a year she had saved enough to take some night classes at Winterfell Community College. She was hoping to get a degree in finance. 

One night in her Econ 102 class the teacher had made an announcement. “So, we will be doing a project over the next couple of months. I have paired you into partners already and with your partner you will be creating a start up company. I want you to report the step by step process of this company. I want to know how you will start this company, how you will be financing this company and so forth. The rest of the instructions are in this packet. Instead of a final at the end of the semester, this will be taking its place, so you better show some effort. I have the list of partners up at the desk, so please come up and get your packet and meet your partner. 

Lyanna sighed, great she had to work with someone. Lyanna hated group projects, even in elementary school, she preferred to work alone. She got up and went to the desk and saw her name. And then finally saw who she would be working with. She had heard the guy’s name in class a few times and heard him ask questions, so she knew who he was. She walked over to his desk and sat next to him.

“Hi, umm, my name is Lyanna and I guess we are partners.”

He looked up and smiled, “Well, hello Lyanna, my name is Rhaegar.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna had never meet a man like Rhaegar before, he was tall about 6 feet, with silver gold hair, and dark indigo eyes and very handsome and very funny. He made her laugh, like belly aching laugh. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her laugh like that. They had started their project a few weeks previously and were getting along great. They would meet an hour before class and go over their tasks but lately when they would meet, it would be less about class work and more about their personal lives.

Rhaegar’s dad had passed away the year prior unexpectedly, and left his finance company to his wife and son. But Rhaegar new nothing about business, so he decided to change his major from medical to finance so he could really help his mother. His father built the company from scratch, it was his legacy and he didn’t want it to disappear. His mother Rhaella was upset that he changed his major, she wanted him to persue his dream of becoming a doctor. But Rhaegar wanted to make his father proud, and he felt in order to do that, he had to make sure that his company continued on. 

Lyanna also found out that Rhaegar was the eldest of his siblings, he had two extremely younger siblings. His parents had him when they were young, so they waited to have more kids. His parents wanted to be more financial stable before they added to their family. But as Rhaegar got older it became harder and harder for his mom to stay pregnant, she had gone through several miscarriages, but by some miracle when Rhaegar was fifteen his mom finally had his brother Viserys and then two years prior she was unexpectedly pregnant with his sister Daenerys. 

“How did you feel when you found out your mom was pregnant with you sister.” Lyanna asked Rhaegar one day before class.

“At first it kind of grossed me out, like my parents had to have sex for her to get pregnant.” Rhaegar made a face, “It disturbed me immensely.” Lyanna laughed and rolled her eyes. But she had to agree, the thought of her parents having sex isn’t something she would like to think about. “But my mom deserves it, you don’t know how hard it was to see your mother go through miscarriages and just have to move on and stay strong for your husband and son. She had Viserys and she was so happy, my parents cried so much the day he was born. But when she finally had Dany, my mom bawled, she didn’t want to put her down. She finally had the girl, she felt like her family was complete.” Lyanna couldn’t help but notice that whenever he spoke about his family he always had this twinkle in his eyes. 

“So…umm, how about you? You don’t talk much about your family.” Rhaegar asked. 

When Lyanna was about to reply, the teacher came into the classroom and started the lecture. “Alright, lets get started, we have a lot to cover today.” By the end the teacher had made an announcement. “I will not be here all next week, so classes are canceled. But I do expect you to be working on your class project.” And he walked out.

Rhaegar turned to Lyanna, “So since there are no classes next week, when do you want to meet?”

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch and started to talk fast, “Umm, it doesn’t matter, we can meet the same days, but maybe somewhere else, maybe we can get a little more done.” She started to gather her books and notebook and was stuffing it in her bag, “I’m sorry, but lecture ran kind of late today, and I really need to get going, I have to pick up Jon. But here is my number, call me later this week and we can figure something out.” And just like that Lyanna was gone and Rhaegar stood there wondering “who is Jon?” 

After playing phone tag for a couple of days, they finally decided to just meet at Lyanna’s house. Lyanna had mentioned coming over to his apartment, but he shared it with two other guys who were slobs and the apartment looked and smelled like a pig sty. He didn’t want Lyanna to see how he lived. 

Rhaegar stood in front of Lyanna’s door, he was nervous and didn’t know why. It could be that it was the first time he would see Lyanna out of a classroom sitting, or maybe it also had to do with the fact that over the past couple of weeks he was starting to develop a crush on her. Even on the first day of class when he saw her sitting there in the front seat, just chewing on her lower lip nervously he thought she was just gorgeous. With grey eyes, silky brown hair and silky skin. He assumed the silky part. But a few times in passing she had mentioned the name Jon, so unfortunately for him, she was taken. He just had get through this semester and this project and hopefully he wouldn’t have to see her again. 

When he rang the doorbell, a woman who looked just like Lyanna answered, but she was older. He assumed it was her mom. She seemed surprised that he was standing at her front door. “Hello, my name is Rhaegar Targaryen, I am looking for Lyanna Stark, I am a classmate of hers.” A quick recognition finally went to her face. “Of course, I’m sorry, come in, come in. Lyanna told me about it, sorry I was just in the middle of something and I completely forgot Lyanna was going to have company over.”

Rhaegar stepped inside the home and found it very cozy and warm. “Why don’t you take a seat, I will be right back, let me go grab Lyanna for you, she is just upstairs with Jon.” Rhaegar nodded his head, great he was going to meet this Jon guy, not really looking forward to it. After a few minutes an older gentleman came down, Rhaegar stood up and gave him a firm handshake, “Good afternoon sir, my name is Rhaegar Targaryen.” Mr. Stark smiled, well this was different.

“Good afternoon son, you are here to see Lyanna?”

“Yes sir, we have been assigned as partners for our Econ 102 class, and since classes have been canceled this week, we decided to meet up, so we can work on it.”

Mr. Stark smiled at Rhaegar, liking him instantly. “Lyanna will be right down with Jon.” Rhaegar smiled, again Jon.

Rhaegar sat back down and started to look around the room. There was a lot of family pictures on the wall. He saw a picture of Lyanna between two guys, who he assumed were her older brothers and then he saw a family portrait that was probably taken a few years prior since Lyanna looked so young in it. He also noticed a play area at the far end of the living room with toys and books but didn’t seen any kids in there. He finally heard some footsteps from the stairs and he saw her come down.

“Rhaegar I am so sorry, I was trying to get Jon to take his nap, but he’s not having it today.” That’s when Rhaegar noticed the two-year-old on Lyanna’s hip. “Wait, this is Jon?” Rhaegar asked surprised. 

“Yes…why?” 

Rhaegar chuckled to himself and looked down embarrassed and looked back up, “Umm….no reason, never mind.” He was kind of relieved that Jon was her son. Wait was he even hers, he could be her younger brother for all he knew and then he heard Jon speak. He was on the floor and picked up toy and was giving it to Lyanna, “Mama”. Okay never mind he was her son. But if Lyanna is his mother, then Jon had to have his father here somewhere. 

Rhaegar noticed he had wild curly raven hair, but Lyanna’s hair was straight, so he probably got that from his father. It was as if Jon got the top half of his face from his mother and the bottom from his father. He had Lyanna’s eye color and shape. His lips were very pouty for a boy, but it looked good on Jon. Lyanna had full lips, but not pouty ones. Lyanna was always chewing on her lower lip. 

Lyanna looked at Rhaegar and smiled, “Alrighty then.” Lyanna went and grabbed her back bag. “So, do want to sit at the kitchen table and get started….” When Lyanna turned around she was surprised by what she saw. Rhaegar was sitting on the sofa and Jon was standing next to him trying to hand him a toy. It made her smile, but it also made her sad on the inside. This was the first time Jon was with a guy that that wasn’t a family member. The only father figures in Jon’s life was either his uncles or his grandfather. They were great with him, but sometimes Lyanna would cry herself to sleep thinking Jon would never know what its like to call someone dad, he would never feel a father’s love. He would always have that void. She didn’t think she would ever be able to fill it. And then she heard Jon giggle when Rhaegar started to tickle his tummy. 

Lyanna went and stood next to them. “Come here love.” Lyanna picked up Jon and put him in his play area. “Sorry about him, he doesn’t see new faces often and when he does, he likes to show off his toys.” She gave him some toys to occupy him. 

Lyanna went back and stood in front of Rhaegar, “So if you want, we can sit at the kitchen table.” Rhaegar looked up at the table and then looked at Jon, “Will you be able to see him from there.”

Lyanna turned towards Jon and smiled, “Yes, he is fine. He has his toys, he will be good for a bit.”

Rhaegar got up and followed Lyanna to the table, they both started to take out their notebooks, “So, where did we leave off last time?”

After fifteen minutes of uninterrupted work, Jon started walking towards Lyanna. She was in the middle of reading some numbers to Rhaegar, she picked him up without stopping, and kept on reading, it was as if she did this often. Lyanna’s hair was down, so Jon was playing with the strands of her hair, he was settled against her, with his head on her chest. Lyanna bent down and kissed his forehead, Jon smiled and just stared up at his mother. 

Rhaegar couldn’t help but notice it. Just watching Lyanna and Jon interact made him feel something weird. He couldn’t describe the feeling. Rhaegar tried to go back to writing the report, but he kept stealing glances at mother and son. Finally, Rhaegar spoke up, “He’s very cute.”

Lyanna looked up at him and gave him a proud smile, “Well he is my son.” Rhaegar rolled his eyes. “I’m sure his father had something to do with it as well.” And then the smile disappeared from her face and she looked down. “Yeah some of it, I guess.”

Rhaegar felt bad, as soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you…I…” Lyanna just cut him off. “Its okay there is nothing to apologize for.”  


Lyanna went back to her notebook and Jon. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. “I’m sorry.” Rhaegar looked up at Lyanna, “You didn’t say anything wrong, it’s just me and my hang ups when it comes to his father.”

“Where is his father? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Umm, as soon as I find out, I will let you know.” 

“Oh” Rhaegar looked back at his book, understanding. 

They went through another round of silence. “You know what I didn’t realize.” Rhaegar spoke again, this time trying to break the tension. “Hmmm” Lyanna looked up. “We don’t have a name for our company.”  


“Oh” Lyanna started to shift throw her notebook. She went to the first page where all the notes for the project began. “Yeah, your right, we don’t. Any ideas?”

Rhaegar shrugged his shoulders, “Not really.” He gave her a sheepish grin.

Lyanna smiled, “Okay so we will add, name of company, to the list of things we need.” And she did and then highlighted it just for good measure. “How are you coming along with the report?”

“It’s good, I just don’t really like my hand writing, so I was thinking about taking this to the library at school and typing it up. That way it looks neat and clean.”

“Yeah great idea.” 

After an hour of doing work, they finally stopped. When Rhaegar looked up he noticed that Jon had finally fallen asleep against Lyanna. “I guess he was finally ready for that nap.” Lyanna looked down and smiled. She kissed the top of his head and smoothed down some of his curly hair. 

Lyanna stood up gently, “I will be right back.” When she came back down, she noticed that he was packing his stuff away, “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah, I figured, I’ve been here a while and…” Lyanna cut him off.

“Yeah I’m sure you have to get back to a girlfriend or someone.” 

Rhaegar looked at her and smiled, “Is that your subtle way of asking if I have a girlfriend?”

Lyanna looked him “What?” she put her hands on her hips, “No…I….” but she didn’t have a reply, so she looked away embarrassed.

Rhaegar started laughing, “I don’t have anyone to get back to. I just don’t want to waste any more of your time, is all.” 

“You haven’t wasted my time.” Lyanna gave him a shy smile.

“Right.” They both stood there awkwardly, “But still, I should go, I have other classes I need to study for as well.” Rhaegar picked up his bag and started heading to the door.

“Yeah of course.” Lyanna walked behind and stopped when he turned around. “So, when do you want to meet again?”

“Umm if you give me the time and date and I can let you know and make sure I have someone watching Jon for me.” 

Rhaegar thought for a moment, “Well I can come back here again if it’s an issue?”

“Oh” Lyanna was surprised, “Are you sure? I just don’t want Jon to be bothering you or anything….and…”

Rhaegar cut her off, “Trust me it's okay, he’s not a bother and even if he does, he’s two years old, that his job. Can’t hold it against the kid for being a kid, right?”

Lyanna gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks.”

“Alright, so I will see you and Mr. Jon next time.” Rhaegar turned around and walked out the door. Lyanna shut the door and smiled. Crap she was in trouble. 

Rhaegar walked to his car and turned around one last time to look at Lyanna's house, crap he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still looking for a beta, I just need somone to bounce ideas off and have a second pair of eyes to look over it. So again if anyone knows a beta or is willing to become a beta, please let me know. I feel like I could make this fic alot better with some help. Please leave comments, I love reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

As time went on, Lyanna and Rhaegar started to spend more and more time together. Rhaegar started to become a permanent fixture in the Stark house. Since they both were working towards their finance degree they thought it seemed logical to study together. They each had their own strengths and weaknesses in the major, so they decided to help each other.

Lyanna started to notice how Jon was becoming close to Rhaegar as well. It was as if she had to deal with two, two-year old’s, like today. She heard a little squeal come from the hallway and a loud growling sound following behind it. 

The squealing entered the living room and she opened her arms for Jon to crawl into her lap. He buried his head in his mother’s neck, hoping she would protect him from the monster following him.

She looked up at the man with his clown-like mask on. And narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing?”

He removed the mask and fixed his hair, “playing.”

“You scared him.”

He knelt on the floor in front of the chair and hid the mask under the couch. He lightly tickled Jon on the back of his knee and Jon drew up into a ball onto his mother’s lap. “Do you see what you’ve done?” Lyanna scolded him.

Rhaegar sat on his knees, “Hey kid, it’s just me, I’m sorry.”

Jon peaked his head out his mother’s hair, but still clung tightly to her. “Monster?”

“He’s gone. Got rid of him” 

Jon climbed out his mother’s arms and started towards Rhaegar, “Rhae monster go.”

Rhaegar nodded his head and held out his arms for him, “Yup, I saved you,” he said so proudly. Lyanna rolled her eyes at him. 

“You are so mean.”

“I am not! We were just having fun. Right kid?” Rhaegar looked down at Jon and started tickling him again. Jon started to laugh.

Lyanna was on the living room floor picking up the discarded toys that Jon and Rhaegar had left behind. “Are we going to get back to studying for the finals coming up, or are we playing tickle monster for the rest of the day.” 

Rhaegar looked up at Lyanna, and smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry you’re right.” As he was putting Jon down, the front door opened and in walked Ned with Catelyn and Robb. Catelyn sat Robb down and started to take off his winter jacket, hat and gloves. 

 

Once Jon noticed his cousin, he started running towards him and both boys were on the floor playing with the toys that Lyanna had just cleaned up. 

Lyanna surprised by their visit asked, “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Lyanna walked towards Catelyn and Ned and gave them a hug.

“I need to talk to dad about the service on Sunday,” Ned responded.

“Mom and dad aren’t here; they have gone to the hospital. Mr. Manderley’s mom is very sick, so dad has gone over to pray with them.”

Rhaegar got up off from the floor and went over and shook Ned’s hand, “Hey Ned, how’s it going?”

Ned looked over at Rhaegar and smiled and walked into the living room and sat down, “What are you two up to?”

“Studying, we have finals in the next couple of days.” Rhaegar sat down as well and started to catch up with Ned.

Catelyn looked over at Lyanna and gave her a sign to follow her into the kitchen. Lyanna followed but looked back to make sure Jon was okay.

“Sooo, I see Rhaegar is here again.” Catelyn gave Lyanna a knowing smile.

Lyanna rolled her eyes and pulled out the tea kettle, and put it on the stove. “Yes, so what? Rhaegar is always here, we study together.”

Catelyn smiled, “Hmm, studying, is that what they are calling it now a day.”

Lyanna gave her an exacerbated sigh, “How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing going on between us.” She turned around from the stove and crossed her arms and looked over at 

Catelyn. “We have classes together and we have that project….”

Catelyn cut her off, “Umm that project and class has been finished for months now, you both passed, so next excuse.”

Lyanna looked at Catelyn with narrowed eyes, “Fine, we have Statistics together and….”

Catelyn cut her off once again, “You took Statistics your first semester and passed with flying colors, next.” Catelyn started smirking.

Lyanna looked at Catelyn and tried to come up with something, “We…. he…he is taking Statistics and needs help, so I am helping him with that class…and…. ummm….” Lyanna looked at  
Catelyn and hated the look that she was giving her and shaking her head.

“Hmmm, right of course.”

Lyanna turned back to the stove, “I hate you, I really do.”

Catelyn walked over to Lyanna and leaned against the stove, “Oh come on, what is taking you two so long, you like him, he likes you. He’s smart and very handsome, everyone in the family loves him and most importantly Jon loves him.” Lyanna went quiet she started to chew on her lower lip and was pull out the mugs from the cupboard above her. “Lyanna what’s wrong?”

Lyanna sighed and looked at Catelyn, “that’s the thing, Jon loves him. What if I do start dating Rhaegar, what if we break up, I can handle a broken heart, but my son can’t. It’s not just my heart that is on the line, there is another one as well.”

Catelyn started to rub Lyanna’s arm soothingly, “Oh honey, I know it’s hard, but you have to give whatever…. this is with Rhaegar a chance. Are you going to be single for the rest of your life to make sure that Jon’s heart doesn’t get broken?”

“Yes….”

“Lyanna!”

“Fine…. Yes, I do like Rhaegar…. very much. But I don’t know…. were friends and…. I.” Lyanna went to the fridge and pulled out some milk, “I just don’t want him to feel like he must be Jon’s father. Like I am forcing him to be part of Jon’s life. I want him to do it because he wants to…. not just….”

Then they heard Ned, “Hey we’re taking the boys out in the snow, be back in a bit.”

Lyanna looked out into the living room and saw Rhaegar who stood up and scooped Jon up, tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Jon giggled and kicked his legs.

 

“Who wants to go outside into to snow?”

“Oh meeee!”

“Huh?” Rhaegar pretended to be confused as he glanced around, “Did someone say something?”

“Me, Rhae, up he-ere!” Jon was laughing helplessly. 

“Oh, you.” He glanced up at him, “I forgot about you. Are you sure you want to go out into the cold frosty, deep snow? do you, kid?”

“Yes, peas, yes, I wanna go.” Rhaegar put him down and Jon started to jump up and down. Lyanna could see Jon’s obvious joy and delight when Rhaegar was near. 

Rhaegar put on Jon’s jacket, snow boots, hat and a scarf. “I don’t want your mom telling me you got sick because of me.”

Catelyn came and stood behind Lyanna and watched Rhaegar with Jon, “From the looks of it, you’re not forcing anything on him.” And then she walked back into the kitchen, leaving Lyanna to contemplate the conversation she had with her and what she just saw.

Ned and Rhaegar was standing over the boys who were trying to make snowballs, Ned watched Rhaegar from his peripheral vision and wanted to talk to him, but he just didn’t know how to get the conversation started, but it was now or never. “So Rhaegar, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

Rhaegar looked over at Ned nervously, “Umm, sure I guess…”

“So, what has been going on with you and my sister?”

“I’m sorry?” Rhaegar was genuinely surprised, because the last time he checked, there was nothing going on with Lyanna and him. 

“It’s just that I see you around her a lot, and not that I’m complaining, I like you, you seem like a good guy. But my sister, she’s had her heart broken before by a real piece of work….”

“I’m sorry, but you are under the wrong impression, there is nothing going on between me your sister, she has made that abundantly clear.”

Ned looked at him surprised, “Wait so you have asked her out?”

Rhaegar looked straight ahead at the other houses and started scratching his head, “Well not directly…. but you know when I mention certain things, like going to dinner or something she always has some sort of excuse. So, if that’s not clear enough, I really don’t know what is.”

Truth be told Rhaegar had been wanting to sit and talk with Lyanna about what was going on with them. He always felt like there was something more, but he knew it was up to Lyanna. He tried being subtle, trying to test the waters, as one would say, but when he would mention going out she always had an excuse, she was either working or she didn’t have a babysitter for Jon. And sure, at first, he would say to bring Jon around, any excuse to get Lyanna near him, but as time went on, he really liked spending time with both of them. 

While Rhaegar knew Jon would probably never see him as his father, he felt this undeniable urge to prove to Lyanna and Jon that he wanted to be part of this child’s life and was willing to be there for them in any way possible. He was sure that the reason Lyanna was so doubtful and hesitant on starting a relationship with him was because she didn’t want him to see Jon as some type of burden. It was lot to take on, but for Rhaegar, they both seemed worth it. 

Just as Rhaegar looked down, he saw Jon make a small snowball and threw it at his cousin’s face, once the cold ball hit Robb’s face he started crying, Rhaegar looked at Jon and wanted to laugh because the moment the grown-ups looked at Jon he just hid his hand behind his back, like he knew what he did was wrong. “Oh, you’re okay buddy, it’s just some ice, your fine.” Ned was kneeling next to Robb, trying to console him.

“Jon, buddy what was that?”

“I sorry.” 

Once Robb calmed down, he grabbed a handful of ice and tried to throw it at Jon, but Jon saw him and ran behind Rhaegar’s legs. Ned grabbed Robb, “Hey its done, he apologized. Do you want to go back in?” Both boys looked up at Ned and shook their heads no, “Well okay then, play nice or don’t play at all.” The boys looked at each other and just went back to playing again. 

“Hmmm so my sister said no.” Ned picked up the conversation right where they left it.

“Well…not in so many words, but…. the only time she is willing to spend with me is if we study or if Jon is with us.” 

Ned looked at him cautiously, “And…are you okay with Jon being around?” Ned hated that he was asking this question but he loved his nephew, he didn’t see any difference between him and Robb. If some guy didn’t want Jon around then that was something he couldn’t handle. 

“Yes! of course, I love when Jon is around. Don’t get me wrong, he’s great, but I just feel like Lyanna is just using Jon as an excuse to not get close to me.”

Ned nods his head knowingly, “I can understand.”

“So, what do you think I should do?” Rhaegar was hopeful that he would have some kind of answer for him. He was older, wiser, and married. 

“I don’t know” Ned replied. He was useless. “I’m sorry Rhaegar, the only advice I can give is to give her some time.” He knew that isn’t what he wanted to hear, but he’s never been in the situation that Rhaegar was in. For him and Catelyn it had been easy, they met in high school and had been together ever since then. The only conflict that ever entered their relationship was an old boyfriend of Catelyn’s, named Brandon, but he ended up moving away for college. 

“But how much time? It’s been almost a year since I met her.”

“Listen I will talk to Catelyn, maybe she can talk to her.” If she wasn’t already Ned thought. For the past few months that was the only thing Catelyn had been talking about, she really wanted Rhaegar and Lyanna to get together, she wanted to see his sister happy and she saw that happiness with Rhaegar. 

A few days later Lyanna had been waiting outside of the business building for Rhaegar. It was his final for Statistic’s today and she wanted to know how he did. They did a lot of studying for this class, so he better had passed. Lyanna had been sitting on the bench when Rhaegar spotted her and walked up.

“Hey what are you doing here?”

Lyanna stood up from the bench and gave Rhaegar a smile, “I was waiting for you, I wanted to know how you did on the final.”

Rhaegar looked at her and gave her a sad smile, “Umm about that…. not so good.”

Lyanna’s smile disappeared, “Oh no Rhaegar, I’m so sorry….” But then she noticed that Rhaegar started laughing and realized that he lied “I’m sorry that I am a friend with a jerk like you,” She hit him playfully, “I can’t believe you made me believe you failed, I almost had a heart attack…you…” She was cut off when she felt soft lips against hers. 

Rhaegar didn’t know what caused him to do it, she just seemed so concerned about him that he just kind of snapped. He felt he had to kiss her. He though it probably wasn’t the best idea when he felt her pull back. 

Lyanna looked around embarrassed, “Umm, okay….” She was staring down at the ground, anywhere but him, “…ummm what was that for?”

Rhaegar looked around, “I’m sorry….” And then he thought about, “actually you know what…. I’m not sorry…. I like you Lyanna, I’m crazy about you. I want to be with you and not just as a study partner but more.”

Lyanna finally looked up at Rhaegar and didn’t know what to say, “Rhaegar…. I…. I can’t.”

Rhaegar grabbed her hands in his, “Why? Give me one good reason?”

Lyanna looked down at their hands entwined and at the moment she really couldn’t find an answer, she was just scared, so he told him the truth. “Because you will leave.” He left her and Jon, why would Rhaegar be a different. 

“What are you talking about? Where am I going.”

“Yes, for NOW, what happens in….”

Rhaegar cut her off, “I’m not going anywhere…. just give this a chance.” He pulled Lyanna closer and cupped her face, “please let me prove it to you….and Jon.” He saw all the conflicted emotions in her grey eyes, but he also something…. hopeful. 

Lyanna took a deep breath and nodded her head, Rhaegar leaned down and pulled her in for a kiss once again, but this time she didn’t pull away, she deepened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave your comments, always enjoy those.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta rablue for helping me with this chapter. I reallly appreciate the help.

Lyanna gently pulled the black fleece hat off of Jon’s head, careful not to wake him, smiling as the five-year-old grimaced even in his sleep, as if to say he didn’t appreciate being disturbed. She placed him gently in his bed, her arms immediately missing the soft weight of him, feeling somewhat barren without Jon’s heart beating next to her own. She lightly brushed Jon’s curls to the side of his head, Jon stilling grimacing as if he knew he was being touched.

Who would have guessed that the sight of your own child could bring on such rampant emotions? There was of course the obvious, the instant rush of love that filled her, tightening her heart so hard that sometimes she thought she couldn’t breathe because of it. But there was also the fear that she would somehow mess this up, frustration when Jon would get hurt or upset, and Jon was a quiet child, he didn’t always verbalize what he was feeling. And a fierce protectiveness that would cause a whole other onslaught of feelings. 

And to top all of that off was the knowledge that she had finally found what she had been looking for her whole life. Her purpose.

Growing up, she had always imagined her life to be extraordinary someday. Living in fabulous cities and working at exciting jobs, even rubbing elbows with the rich and famous. Back then, that was how she defined a successful, happy life. 

She never would have guessed that she could be so blissfully happy right here and now. And certainly not with a man who wasn’t her child’s father. But he was more of a father to her son then his own, hell his own father only held him once. He was nothing but a sperm donor. 

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, and Rhaegar’s head buried itself in the pool of her hair resting at the curve of her neck. She felt him breathe in deeply, and when he exhaled, it caused her hair to flutter against her skin. 

“Think he will be asleep for a while?” he murmured as he watched Jon sleep.

“I think so,” Lyanna whispered back, as she glided her fingers through his hair, “Between the birthday party for Sansa and his soccer match, I think it should have worn him out.”

“Hmm…” Rhaegar said, pulling her tighter against him for a moment before he reluctantly letting her go and walking out of the room.

Lyanna looks down at Jon one more time, turns off the light in the room and walks out following Rhaegar. She watched as Rhaegar sat on the couch and leaned back and closed his eyes. Lyanna went and sat next to and started to run her hands through his hair. 

Rhaegar moaned at the sensation of Lyanna’s fingers against his scalp, he leaned his head against her hand and kissed her wrist. He pulled her in closer, she rested her head on his chest, against his heart, “Where are your parents?” 

“They stayed behind to help clean up.”

They sat in silence, just enjoying the peace after the hectic day of hearing kids and parents screaming all day. First it was Jon’s soccer match at the park, it was for the playoffs, whichever team won this match was going to go into the finals. After the match the whole family went back to Ned and Catelyn’s house for Sansa’s second birthday party. It was a mad house, it seemed as if the party was more for the older boys then it was for Sansa. Somehow the boys had gotten hold of some Coke, add the birthday cake and all the birthday candy all the kids had been jumping off the walls for hours. Finally, on the way home Jon crashed from his sugar high. 

Lyanna looked up at Rhaegar and saw him staring out into space, “What are you thinking about?”

Rhaegar looked down and kissed the top of Lyanna’s head, “Nothing.” He shook his head, “Just thinking about graduation and my family coming in.”

Rhaegar was able to graduate a semester ahead of Lyanna since he was able to take more classes then her. His mom and siblings were coming down from Kings Landing. However, what he hadn’t told Lyanna was that his mother was expecting him to go back home with her. 

Lyanna smiled, “I can’t wait to see them, it’s been forever.” The last time Rhaegar’s family came to town was for Christmas and they even came early for Jon’s birthday party, since his birthday was on Christmas Eve. Rhaella even had been sweet enough to get Jon two presents, one for his birthday and one for Christmas. 

“So how did your mom take it when you told her you weren’t going to stay in Kings Landing?” They had been talking about what they were going to do after graduation. They’ve been together for two years now and everyone in her family expected them to get married. She didn’t want to pressure Rhaegar, but she was secretly hoping for a marriage proposal soon as well. When Rhaegar had told her about his plans to stay in Winterfell after graduation, Lyanna was elated. She still had a semester left before she graduated so she couldn’t go anywhere.  
Rhaegar got silent and hadn’t replied back, for a second Lyanna thought he might have fallen asleep, when she looked up at him, he was awake, staring out into space again, “Rhaegar…I asked you a question.”

Rhaegar took a deep breath in to prepare himself, “Well, umm…. good question.” He scratched the tip of his nose, “I haven’t really had the opportunity to speak with her regarding that….” His voice lightly trailed off. 

Lyanna lifted herself off from his chest and stared at him, and spoke slowly, “Okay, well…. when exactly were you going to tell her?”

“I’ve been thinking about that and…. I was thinking about going back home with my mom.” Lyanna looked away and he spoke fast, “just for a few weeks. She expects me home.”

“So, your leaving?”

“What? No!” Rhaegar grabbed her hand, “I’m just going to be gone for a few weeks and….”

“What about the job that you have lined up where you interned at?”

“I spoke with them and they said they are able to hold the job for a few weeks for me”

Lyanna pulled away from Rhaegar’s hand and got up off from the couch, “So when were you going to tell me? Graduation is in two days; your mom is going to be here with your siblings tomorrow.” Lyanna looks at Rhaegar with her arms folded in front of her.

Rhaegar looks down on the floor and runs his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you but I just didn’t want to upset you and I wanted to tell her, but then it would upset my mom, I didn’t know what to do.” 

Lyanna looked at him with narrowed eyes, “So…. you thought leaving without telling me, was the best plan?”

Rhaegar looks up and gives an exacerbated sigh, “No, Lyanna, why do you keep thinking that I’m going to leave you?” Rhaegar stands up and he raises his voice, “He left! He did! I haven’t, I am still here, I am still standing here.” 

Lyanna looks away from Rhaegar when her eyes start to tear and she starts to bite her bottom lip, “For how long? How long will you be here? How long will you stay? Up until five minutes ago I didn’t even know you were planning on going home with your mom.”

Rhaegar closes his eyes and reaches for Lyanna’s hand cautiously, “I know, I messed up, I’m sorry, very sorry. I should have told you from the beginning, it’s my fault. But Lyanna……you can’t keep thinking that I’m going to leave, I can’t live without you…. or Jon.” He pulls her closer and cups her face and wipes away her tears with his thumbs.

“I know…. I’m sorry” Lyanna says lightly, “You don’t get it Rhae……. it’s one of my biggest fears to wake up one day…. and then you not be there.” 

Rhaegar leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips and looks into her eyes, “I would never do that to you. I love you too much for that.”

Lyanna nods her head and reaches up and holds on to Rhaegar’s hands. She knew it wasn’t fair to keep thinking that Rhaegar was going to leave her, but it was hard for her to not think about it. She was so in love with Rhaegar that it scared her to think about her life without him, or him being in Jon’s life. She knew Jon looked at Rhaegar like he was his father, and it scared her to think of what Jon would go through if Rhaegar would leave them. 

Rhaegar leans down and kisses her again, but this time the kiss intensifies, pushes his tongue forward. Lyanna starts to moan into the kiss and pulls Rhaegar closer. Rhaegar starts to nibble his way down to her neck and gives it a few little bites. “When did you say your parents are coming home?” He leans his forehead against hers.  


Lyanna gives him a shy smile, “I didn’t…. but that just means we need to hurry up,” She grabs his hands and leads him to her room. 

 

“Are you ready for graduation?” Rhaella asked her son. She was walking around the hotel room trying to put the finishing touch on her outfit. Rhaella was in her early forties with silver hair just like her kids and the same lilac eyes. All the kids got their looks from their mother. 

Rhaegar looked at his mother and smiled, “as ready as ever. It feels great to finish.”

“I bet, and you finally get to come home. I’ve missed you so much at Kings Landing.” Rhaella leaned up and cupped her sons face and kissed him on the cheek. “You don’t know how excited I am or how excited your brother and sister are, especially Dany.” She let go of his face and then noticed the sad smile he gave her. “What’s wrong?”

Rhaegar sat on the bed and looked up at his mother’s eyes, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but she was so happy, he knew once he told her she would be upset. Thankfully his sister walked into the room.

Daenerys came into the room and sat on her brother’s lap, “Rhae why do we have to go to Lyanna’s house?” she started pouting.

Rhaegar laughed, “You don’t like Lyanna?”

The five-year-old looked at her brother and rolled her eyes, “I don’t like Jon. He keeps picking on me, him and his stupid cousin Robb are always pulling on my hair.”

Rhaegar put a strand of her silver hair behind her ear and smiled at her, “I’m sorry, boys can be so mean sometimes, but give him a chance, he is a very nice boy.”

Dany just sighed and pouted some more. Rhaella looked at Dany, “Sweetie me and your brother are in a middle of a conversation, please go play in the other room.” Dany got up and walked out, murmuring about stupid boys under her breath. 

Rhaella looked at Rhaegar, “So…. I’m waiting, what’s bothering you?”

“Fine, ummm…. mom…. I’m coming back with you to Kings Landing…. but only for a few weeks, I’m going to stay here permanently.” Rhaegar let out a big sigh, waiting for his mom’s reply.

“Oh,” Rhaella sat on the bed, “Okay,” Rhaella sat quietly trying to process what her son just old her. “But I thought the reason you were getting your finance degree was so you can help me with the business, that’s why you changed your major.”

“It is and was…it’s just that…. I’m getting more opportunities here in Winterfell with my degree. Where I did my intern at Baratheon Finance Point, they want to hire me on full time, and they want to help me eventually get my MBA….and…”

“Lyanna lives here….” Rhaella knew the real reason why her son wanted to stay.

Rhaegar nodded his head, “yes and because Lyanna is here.” Rhaegar went and sat next to his mother and grasped her hand, “mom please don’t be upset. It’s the last thing I want.”  


Rhaella sniffed and cleared her throat, “I’m not upset…. just a little disappointed. Not with you…. it’s just that I was looking forward to you coming home.”

“I know, me too, but Winterfell is not that far from Kings Landing, and I will visit often as I can.”

Rhaella pulled at Rhaegar’s hand kissed it and brought it to her heart, “Your right, it’s okay, I will be fine. I have your brother and sister there with me, and we have been doing good for the past couple of years, so it’s okay.” 

“So, you’re not upset, you don’t hate me?”

Rhaella rolled her eyes at her son, “No I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. It’s just hard watching your baby boy grow up.”

“I’m not a baby, Mom,” Rhaegar stated plainly.

“Nonsense, you’ll always be my baby,” Rhaella said sharply. “Now just let me cry like a baby and then I will be okay.” Rhaegar pulled his mom close and kissed the side of her head. 

Mother and son sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. For the longest time Rhaella thought that Rhaegar was going to be her one and only child. She loved all her kids equally, but she just seemed to give Rhaegar a lot more of her love because it was just him for the longest time. She could never stay upset with him.

“So…. when do you think I will be coming back here for your wedding?”

Rhaegar rolled his eyes, “mom”

 

Rhaella did come back eventually for the wedding the following spring. Lyanna and Rhaegar had their wedding at the church, Jon walked her down the aisle and her older brother Ned officiated it. Dany was the flower girl and Catelyn was just her one bride’s maid. The wedding was small and intimate, mostly just family and friends. 

He crept slowly and quietly behind her, sneaky. He glanced around carefully in case any adults might be watching. Coast clear. His hands moved up towards the tempting strands of silver. It was an urge he had that he couldn’t resist, couldn’t deny. Besides it was going to be so much fun to see her reaction. 

She felt the tugging of her hair, painful and sharp. Without even looking six-year-old Dany knew who had perpetrated the crime. 

“Jon Snow!” She screamed in outrage.

The young boy stuck out his tongue out at her and stood there, looking smug, while Robb and Theon were howling in laughter. Angered beyond belief Dany rushed forward and pushed him down onto the ground before running in the other direction as Jon got back up and started chasing after her. 

 

“I am the king of the backyard!” The young boy announced. As Jon stood on top of the wooden castle. “My name is King Jon and all of you are my subjects!” He looked down at Robb, Theon and Sansa. 

“Who made you king?” Theon asked

“I made myself king, plus this is my house and this is my castle, so I’m king.”

Theon jumped up and pulled down Jon and started to attack him. The two of them tumbled onto the ground, fighting for a while until Theon somehow managed to get a lucky blow and King Jon was defeated. 

Theon went and stood up on the castle, “Now I am king!” Theon gloated.

Jon slunk off, humiliated at his defeat.

“I am too the king….” Jon grumbled as he kicked a few stones.

“Don’t worry, he can’t be the real king for long, everyone knows to be a king, you have to have a queen.” Jon heard the feminine voice behind him and turned and saw Dany sitting on the steps reading a book.

Jon approached her, “Okay, will you be my queen then? Help me get my crown back”

“Our crown, if you want me to be your queen, you have to think of me as your equal.” Dany rolled her eyes at Jon, acting as if whatever she was saying was just common sense. 

Jon looks at Dany for a moment, “Fine, can you please be my queen now, so we can go defeat Theon”

Dany gives Jon a smile and puts down her book and walks up to Jon and holds out her hand for him, “Come let’s go get our crown back.”

They ran off holding hands and after a long drawn out battle, where Theon was defeated and Robb had lost his life protecting his king, queen Dany and King Jon ruled the backyard, or at least till it was time for dinner and everyone had to go back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, please leave your thoughts, good or bad. 
> 
> I also want to mention as I was uploading this chapter, Kit and Emilia came on my screen to present at the Golden Globes and it gave me soooo many feels.....le sigh......


	5. Chapter 5

Rhaegar briskly walked through the Night’s Watch Nursing home. A nursing home that was specifically for veterans and close family members. Rhaegar had gotten a phone call the night before from his mother, about his great Uncle Aemon. Apparently, he had a fit during lunch time and to calm him down they took him outside for a walk in the garden. He was okay at first, but one of the techs wasn’t really paying attention to him and didn’t notice him leaving the garden and walking out the back way. It took the hospital staff over an hour to locate him. They found him at WW2 museum, in front of the memorial wall, talking to a young boy as if he knew him.

His mom was concerned and called Rhaegar, since he had medical power of attorney over his uncle; Rhaegar had to be notified of what happened. But while he was on the phone, his uncle could be heard in the background asking for him. “Where is Rhaegar? Why isn’t he here! He will take me home!”

Jon was just behind Rhaegar equally as concerned for Uncle Aemon. Since Jon was five years old, he would come with Rhaegar to meet his uncle and he started to form a close bond with him as well. Rhaegar remembered how when he was younger, he would come and sit on his uncle’s lap and listen to his war stories for hours. And now his great uncle was doing the same for his son. Jon would always jump at the chance to go visit Uncle Aemon. He could just sit with him and listen for hours while Uncle Aemon would tell him about his time with the Night’s Watch. His favorite story and Rhaegar’s favorite story was about the time that the Night’s Watch was sent into a foreign country to help take down a group called the White Walker’s. By today’s standards they would be considered terrorists. They weren’t doing it for religious reasons, just political. And they had to be stopped. So that’s when the Night Walker’s infiltrated their group and started to take them down one by one. After hearing these stories Jon wanted to join the Night’s Watch once he got older but soon came to realize the glory of the group was gone. Now it was basically run as a mercenary group. If you gave them the right amount of money your job was done, if not then you were out of luck. They weren’t controlled by the government either now, so they weren’t controlled by any rules or regulations and for men that are part of a group like that rules and regulations is a must.

Uncle Aemon was the reason Rhaegar wanted to get into medicine. His Uncle was one of the doctors for the Night’s Watch and Rhaegar had hoped to join the military at one point and become a doctor too, but once his father had died so had his dreams. Rhaegar was secretly hoping that maybe Jon would follow in his great uncle’s footsteps and become the doctor that Rhaegar could never, fulfilling his dream in a way.

They finally entered room 107, the room was large, Rhaegar made sure of that when they finally had to put his uncle here. There was furniture in the room, there was a sofa against the wall and small dining area to sit. As well as his bed, on each side of the bed there was side tables. There was fresh flowers and framed photographs on the side tables.   
Jon stopped dead in the doorway. He was taking everything in, from the man in the bed, he was asleep with his white hair pushed to the side. At the moment he was sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful.

Rhaella and Dany were sitting by Uncle Aemon’s bed while Visery’s was sitting in the chair next to the window, who looked bored out of his mind. Dany was actually sleep with her head resting on the bed and Rhaella looked up once Rhaegar came into the room.

Uncle Aemon stirred slightly in bed and opened his eyes and stared at Rhaegar, “Rhaegar is that you?” He said in a hoarse voice that didn’t go above a whisper.

“Yes, Uncle Aemon its me.” He said, his voice catching in his throat, he had never seen his uncle look so fragile and it scared him. His uncle had always been this big burly man and now here he was lying in bed looking so much older and frailer. “Guess who I brought with me? It’s Jon.”

“Jon?” he whispered.

Rhaegar looked over at Jon and motioned for him to enter and room and come next to bed. As Jon got closer Uncle Aemon’s eyes started to open up more, “Hello my boy, what are you doing here?” He held up his hand and Jon gladly took it to hold.

“I just wanted to come and check on you, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too Egg.” Aemon smiled at him.

Jon looked over at Rhaegar questioning, he’s never heard that name before. Rhaegar looked over at his mother who gave her son a sad smile. “Sweetheart we need to talk.”

Rhaegar nodded his head, Rhaella woke up Dany who smiled once she saw Jon. “Why don’t you guys go out in the hallway while we talk, okay.”

Jon and Dany nodded and walked out. A few moments later Visery’s came out, looking pissed.

“What’s with the face?” Jon asked.

VIsery’s looked over at Jon and growled, “Mind your business pretty boy.”

“Who you calling pretty boy? The last time I checked you were the one with silver hair and purple eyes, everything screams princess about you.”

Visery growled again and started to walk towards Jon, “You best show me some respect boy, I’m your uncle.”

“You’re not my uncle.”

“Really? Cause the last time I checked, Rhaegar is my brother and he married your mother, so that makes me your uncle.” Viserys cornered Jon and towered over him. He doesn’t notice Dany as she sneaks up behind him, opens up her water bottle and pours all the water on his head. Visery turns around in anger and tries to grab Dany but Jon pushes him and grabs Dany’s hands and they both run away laughing,

“By uncle!” Jon yells over his shoulder while Dany howls with laughter.

They both run down the hallway and start running left and right in the corridors, hoping that it would just confuse Visery. They both know they were dead meat the moment he catches them.   
They finally stop running and let go of each other’s hands, gasping for breaths. Then they hear the bell in the nursing home signaling time for lunch.

“Hey that’s the lunch bell, let’s go to the cafeteria and see if they need help.”

Jon nodded and both he and Dany start to run down the corridor again.

They finally made it to the cafeteria, they watched as all the residents were being wheeled in. They go up to the head nurse, Doris who was standing there supervising everything. Doris has been the charge nurse in the nursing home for the past 10 years, she was a plump woman in her mid-forties, with beautiful chocolate skin and natural curly black hair.

“Hey Doris, can we help?” Dany asked as she walked up to Doris

“Oh, hey cuties, I didn’t know you were here.”

“We came to see Uncle Aemon after everything that happened yesterday.” Jon explained.

Doris nodded her head in understanding and gave them a smile, “Well since your both here, make sure everyone has gotten their lunch and come to me if someone hasn’t.”

Dany and Jon both ran off in opposite directions to do their duties. Later after lunch they both helped get the residents into the rec room. Everyone was doing their own thing. Jon started playing chess with Arthur and Dany was spending time with her favorite resident, Ms. Fran. She was in her eighties but feisty. There was no telling what kind of mood she would be in. One minute she could very prim and proper and the next she could be telling the dirtiest most raunchiest joke.

Dany was helping Ms. Fran with her nails, “Just one more coat dear….and there we go. Thank you love for helping me today.”

Dany looked up and smiled at her, “Anytime, you know I love to help you.”

Ms. Fran was waving around her hands trying to dry her nail polish and looking around, “Where is that little boyfriend of yours?”

Dany giggled, “He’s not my boyfriend Ms. Fran…. he’s my…. well, not my boyfriend.” Dany didn’t really know how to describe her relationship with Jon, yes, he was Rhaegar’s stepson, but he never called him his stepson, he always introduced Jon as his son, so technically that would make her Jon’s aunt, but she just didn’t feel that was the right term to describe her relationship with him either.

“He may not be your boyfriend now, but just you wait. Once you start filling out in all the right places, you’re going to have to beat him with a stick to keep him away from you, and not just him, all the boys.”

Dany just rolled her eyes, which unfortunately for her, Fran saw. “Excuse me young lady, did you just roll your eyes?”

Dany looked at Fran embarrassed, “I don’t think so ma’am, you best fix your eyes. You know when I was younger if my daddy ever caught me rolling my eyes at him, I would have gotten the switch.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Fran, I wont ever do that again.”

“Good girl.” Fran grasped her hand and got up from where she was sitting, “Come with me to my room and help me fix my hair.”

Dany got up and started walking by Fran, “What’s with all the primping today Ms. Fran?” Dany was curious, Ms. Fran was always dressed to the T, but today it seemed different, she was doing extra.

“Well my dear I have a hot date tonight with Mr. Arthur from the 200 halls.”

Dany squealed and got excited, “Oh that’s so exciting! So, he finally asked you out?”

Jon heard Dany’s squealing and turned around and watched as Dany and Ms. Fran walk down the hallway talking excitedly to each other. He turned back around to concentrate on his game of chess with Arthur.

“What are you looking at boy?”

“Oh nothing, I was just seeing where Dany was going.”

“Oh, checking up on the wife are you.”

Jon snorted, “Dany is not my wife, I’m only ten years old.”

Before Arthur had a chance to reply back to Jon, Rhaegar came by, “Hey kid, finally found you. Come Uncle Aemon is asking for you and then we need to get going.”

Jon got up, “Alright Arthur, sorry to cut this game short, I have to go. Next time I come back I promise to play again.”

“That’s fine, make sure you don’t leave your wife.”

Rhaegar looks at Arthur confused and follows Jon, “Who’s your wife?”

“You don’t want to know.”

On a warm spring day, all the kids were outside. Arya was chasing after Sansa with a dead frog she had found, with Theon egging Arya on. Robb was following Margery around like a lost puppy, who was getting very annoyed by the attention. She had tried to lose him, but somehow, he always found where she was hiding. Jon was up in the treehouse reading some comic books and Dany and Missandei were underneath the tree house talking and playing cat’s cradle, trying to outdo each other. But while the kids were outside enjoying the spring day, inside something else was entirely going on.

"Rhaegar, I'm sorry...."

Rhaegar immediately left the bathroom and went into their bedroom, sat at the edge of the bed with his hands on his knees holding his head, he was trying to calm him anger. Lyanna trailed after him and made sure the bedroom was closed just in case one of the kids came back from outside so they don't hear them talking. She went and stood in front of him and gently placed her hands on her shoulders, afraid he would pull away, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Rhaegar....." tears falling down her cheeks.

He looked up at her with red eyes, as if he had been crying. "It's not your fault...."

"But I feel like it is...I can’t..."

“Can’t what? We know it’s not your fault.” Rhaegar snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

He gritted his teeth as his voice trembled. "two years of trying and trying again and nothing. We have wasted so much money and so many heartbreaks..."

“I know your upset right now, but its not the end of the world, we will keep trying, I don’t understand….”

“Of course you don’t understand!” Rhaegar exclaimed with a bitter laugh as he motioned towards the closed door to make his point. “How can you possible know how I feel when you already have….”

“Already have what?” Lyanna’s face slowly contorted in a menacing scowl. “A child?” And then her voice escalated to an angry shout. “Well, so do fucking you. Or did you forget that part?”

Rhaegar got up and went to the dresser and started to look for his keys angrily, “I can’t even talk to you right now.”

“Right now?” Lyanna let out a harsh laugh, “Rhea you haven’t talked to me in months.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Oh, your saying its mine?” Lyanna touched her hand to her chest, irritated.

“No, no…. that’s not what I’m saying, Lyanna.” Rhaegar swallowed a lump in his throat and turned and faced her. “Because we both know the truth, we’ve just been afraid to come out and say it. So, let’s talk, then, lets just clear the air. Let’s just admit it’s my fault we don’t have a baby. We don’t need any more tests results on you because there’s cold hard proof outside that you don’t have issues in this area. So that leaves me.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth. I never said anything like that. Not once!”

“But how many times did you think it?”

Lyanna sighed in frustration, “I have never thought, not once. That thought has never crossed my mind. I swear Rhaegar, I would never blame you….”

Rhaegar couldn’t talk to her right now, he had to get out of the house before he said something he would regret later. “I need to go out….”

Lyanna shook her head and tried to reach for his hand, “No, we need to sit and talk, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t push me away like this.”

Rhaegar sighed and closed his eyes and pinched the bride of his nose, “I’m not trying to push you away, I…. I just need a little of time to myself.” He turned around and headed towards the door, “I need to go for a drive or something.”

Lyanna watched as he left but decided to let him be. He just needed to cool off.

Outside Jon looked down when he heard the backdoor being slammed and watched as Rhaegar got into his car, slammed his door and drove off in a hurry. He looked down towards Dany who was looking up at him. They were silently communicating with each other. He raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Jon came down from the tree house and walked back towards his house. He entered and started to look for his mom. He finally found her in her room sitting in the middle of the bed, with her knees raised to her chest and her resting her head on her knees, crying softly. He stopped in the doorway and stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or say.

He finally entered and went and hugged his mom and just held her.

Later that night, Rhaegar finally entered his home. He saw Lyanna sitting there watching TV. She turned it off as soon as he entered and looked up at him. “Hey” she said greeted him quietly.

He looked at her and gave her a small smile, “Where is everyone?”

Lyanna cleared her throat, “Umm, Dany decided to go stay over at Missandei’s house with Margaery and Sansa and Jon is staying the night at Ned’s.”

Rhaegar nodded his head, “Dinner is still on the stove, if your hungry.” Lyanna offered.

“Yeah, okay, maybe later.”

“Okay.” Lyannaa got up from the sofa and started to head towards the stairs and she heard Rhaegar’s voice. “Are you going to sleep?”

Lyanna turned back around and stared at Rhaegar, “Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I was actually hoping we can talk.”

Lyanna walked back towards the living room and sat on the sofa next to Rhaegar. He took a deep breath and began. “So, it was a pretty awful day.”

Lyanna’s shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh and tried to rush to answer, “I know, Rhae, and I’m sorry that I…”

“No” He cut her off gently as he shook his head, “I’m not looking for an apology, because I owe you one just as much. I feel like we both have been under a lot of stress, especially with this whole baby thing. But if I ask you a question, will you give me an honest answer even if you think it might hurt or upset me?”

Lyanna paused and gave a short nod of her head, “Yeah…okay.”

Rhaegar had to swallow back the nervous lump lodged in his throat. “Are you disappointed that we haven’t been able to have baby or are you relieved?”

This time, there was no hesitation to her response. “I love you, Rhae. You’re my husband and I want more than anything to make a baby with you. But, see...that’s kind of been my problem.” Met only by his frown of confusion, she let out a quietly pained sigh, lowering her eyes. “When we started to experience these kinds of delays, when it wasn’t happening for us right away and it started to kind of take over our lives...the truth is that my initial excitement slowly started to be replaced by this fear. A fear – whether unintentionally or subconsciously – that with the importance I was placing on it, I might love a child I made with you more...more than I loved Jon. And how would that ever be fair to him, when he had no control over the way he came into the world.

Rhaegar pursed his lips together, “A fear that you might…. or a fear that I might?”

Lyanna stared down at the floor but couldn’t respond. Her silence was all that he needed.

Rhaegar only gazed straight ahead, needing a moment to get his words right so she would understand. “I don’t blame you for feeling that way,” he finally admitted as he glanced back at her. “But you must know...as much as I wanted this for me and for us, I wanted it for Jon, too. I know what he sees with his cousins. And I know how that feels, to be on the outside looking in on something you want...on a family you want so badly. So, the thought of being able to give that to him...it seemed so important and meaningful on so many levels to me. I guess it’s true what they say, how you want to give your kids more than what you had. But I never...it never entered my mind that another child could replace Jon in my heart in any way. It was just the opposite.”

He lifted his eyes to watch her as he continued to explain. “Sometimes I used to feel like I was an outsider to what you shared with Jon. That he belonged to you and someone else, and not me...that you made him with someone else, and I could never be a part of that, or know what it was like. At first I thought that the adoption would make me feel differently, but when that didn’t go through I thought if we had another baby...well, I thought there would be a part of me in there and a part of you, and the baby and Jon would both share parts of you, and it would be like connecting us all...bonding us in this biological way. Like completing a circle, somehow,” he smirked sadly with a shrug of his shoulder. “And that it would make us a real family.”

“But we already are.”

“I know. In the process, I sort of missed the point.” The corner of his mouth turned up gently.

“Yeah, well, you were always a little slow on the uptake.” Lyanna smiled, lowering her eyes to watch as he reached over to take her hand, his thumb gently grazing her diamond ring and wedding band. “You don’t still feel like that, do you?” she lowered her voice, but there was a hint of urgency in her concern. “Like an outsider? Because I can safely say...” she released a quiet breath. “That we would both be lost without you, Rhaegar.”

Rhaegar smiled slowly, lifting his hand to brush the hair back over her shoulder before he tenderly cupped her face. Lyanna relaxed into his familiar caress, letting out one final tremulous sigh.   
“Just so you know,” he whispered, tracing the curve of her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “I still want a baby with you. I still want to do a lot of things with you, Lyanna. And I haven’t given up hope on any of them. But, at the same time, I have everything I’ve ever loved or needed right here.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to kiss her, blocking everything else out except for the tender brush of his soft lips and the warmth of his mouth. As he deepened the kiss the front door opened. And they heard “ewww!”

Jon and Dany walked in together and just stood at the front door watching the two adults.

Rhaegar pulled away from Lyanna, both embarrassed, “What are you two doing here?”  
“Is this what you two do when I’m not here?” Jon asked disgusted.

“Again, what you two doing here?”

Dany shrugged her shoulders, “Missandei got in trouble so we weren’t allowed to have the sleepover anymore, and Jon missed his mommy.”  
Jon narrowed his eyes at Dany, “I didn’t miss my mommy, Theon was being a pain in my ass….”

“Language,” Lyanna and Rhaegar screamed at the same time.

“Butt…and I didn’t want to deal with him tonight.”

Lyanna and Rhaegar both stood up and headed towards their bedroom, “Alright, get to bed the both of you.”

“Why are you guys going to bed so early…” Dany asking in a sing song voice giggling and Jon just looking at her with disgust.

“If you answer that I swear to God I will go live with Uncle Benjen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, I am so sorry that I am updating this like basically two months late, but I got tell you I got the worst case of writers block, I would literally sit for hours and not come up with anything, and what I did come up with was for futrue chapters, so I was having a hard time writing how to get to those chapters. But hopefully that is over with. I do have chapter 6 written and parts of 7....maybe, I might change it up, I dont know yet. I would love to be one of those writers that has everything planned and ready, but I'm not. I will aways be a procrastanator. 
> 
> So I finally got a tumblr account, so I could be a lurker and be totally creepy, but I apparently dont know how to use it. I feel very stupid and very old. I love my parents but I feel like my parents, ,espically my dad, you know when people are typing on the computer but they are using one finger for each letter and they have to look down at what they are doing, that is how I feel with tumblr, how do I use it?
> 
> And as always please leave a comment, good or bad, your likes and dislikes, I love to read them.


	6. Chapter 6

"So...."

"So...."

Dany shuffled her feet and leaned against the wall opposite Jon. She wiped her sweaty palms on the skirt she was forced to wear this morning for Margaery’s twelfth birthday party. Somehow, in her stupid hopes of being a girl, she had agreed to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

It was fitting that she would end up in here with him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss him, but did he want to kiss her? 

Six minutes and nineteen seconds to go.

"So...."

"Dany, I think the 'so' has been thoroughly established."

"Yeah."

"So...." He started, but the stopped and laughed at himself. She soon joined his laughter. After a few moments of tense silence, he spoke.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"No." Her voice was quiet and small in the dark closet. 

He smiled awkwardly. "Me too."

“I can’t believe they would put us together in here.” 

Jon laughed, “I know, they’re so stupid, did they really think we would kiss.”

Dany giggled, “right”

Jon stared at her for a moment to long, “Were not gonna kiss, are we?”

Dany stared at Jon caught off by the questions, “What? Of course not.”

“Right of course.” 

“Plus, it would be so weird.”

“So weird” Jon said putting emphases on the so. 

And then there was that awkward silence again. Jon casually brought up a cupped hand to his mouth and pretended to cough, but in actuality, he was checking his breath. Dany’s eyes narrowed when she clearly saw through the guise.

"We are not going to kiss." Except for the painful fact that she did kind of want to kiss him, just to see what all the fuss was about. 

Five minutes and forty-five seconds.

His face fell, but he quickly recovered, “I know that…. I was just coughing, needed to clear my throat.”

Dany rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Besides, we both know you'd rather be in here with Val Rayder anyway. Wait a few more turns and I'm sure you'll be trapped in here with someone you can stand." Val Rayder was the girl everyone wanted to be, the pretty one. The kind of girl boys wanted to kiss. No one wanted the awkward, short and chubby Dany Targaryen who stood across from Jon.

"And someone I have a chance with," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her eyes roamed over the closet, noting the thick coats, scarves, and a Nerf football in the corner. She looked at anything but him.

When her eyes focused on him again, his smile was self-deprecating. "Holding out for Robb, Dany?"

"What? No," she answered, annoyed.

"Come on. We both know you're sooooooooo in love with Robb."

"I am not!" she screamed.

"Shh...damn Dany, fine. No need to yell, unless you want people to break down the door and interrupt this intimate moment between us," he teased.

"I am not in love with him," she reiterated quietly, crossing her arms as she looked at him.

"Okay," he shrugged, "no skin off my back if ya are, though."

Four minutes.

"Maybe we should just go and let everyone else have their turn." Her hand reached for the doorknob and he quickly covered her hand with his.

"No."

"Why? We're not doing anything in here we could be doing out there."

He took her hand off the knob. "Because fucking Theon is out there and I refuse to leave early to give that ass a chance to gloat that I couldn't stay in here with you. We are staying for the full seven minutes."  


She rolled her eyes. She sank back against the wall and inched her way down to the floor until she was seated. She sighed. "Look, it's not a big deal. It's seven minutes of your life. How bad would it look if we walked out of here before the time's up, huh?"

"You mean how bad you would look, don't you."

"You would look bad too."

“I don’t care how I would look, I don’t even go to school here, hell I don’t even live here. The only reason I am here is because of Margaery and Missandei.”

“Please” Jon pleaded with his eyes.

“Fine.” She gave him an exasperated sigh, she didn't want to argue.

Three minutes and twenty seconds.

"How's school going?"

She looked up at him, but he slowly sank down to the ground as well, and he was now eye level with her. He hadn't asked about school before. “How do you know about school?”

Jon shrugged, “I overhead Mom and Rhae talking about it a few weeks.”

Dany nodded, “Great, everyone is talking about poor Dany getting picked on.”

“No, it’s not like they were gossiping, Rhae was really concerned and so was my mom.”

She could feel the tears threaten again as she thought about what life had been like for her for the past year. And how no one could understand what she was going through. Ever since she started to hit puberty, she was going through some changes and it added to the fact that she started to gain some weight and she wasn’t very tall. So, kids could be cruel. She had started to get bullied at school and even got into an altercation with one of the girls that was calling her names. 

He rose and uneasily walked over to her side of the closet. She sat with her legs under her and her hands folded on her lap. He sat down next to her and tentatively reached for her hand. She slowly watched as his hand touched hers again. He took his hand in hers and just held it. Looking back at her with an understanding expression, she quietly leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"I know that there isn't much I can do, and not much I could say to help you. And I know at times it seems as if we're mortal enemies, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, Dany, I'll always be here to hold your hand." She nodded, and a tear slipped from her eye. He continued holding her hand and gave her a light squeeze. “Plus, if anyone messes with you again, I’ll take them on for you. And you know it’s not just me. You got Theon and Robb, your knight in shining armor.”

Dany rolled her eyes and just smiled lightly. 

One minute and thirty seconds.

They sat in silence and acceptance until someone began to pound on the door. The loud noise startled them both and they quickly stood up together.

"Seven minutes is up!" Trapped in their world together, the voice seemed to come from a far distance.

"Well, we should get out there."

Dany reached for Jon’s arm. "Wait."

She bridged the distance between them and kissed his cheek softly. It was sweet, clumsy, and in it was a silent thank you she couldn't verbalize. Dany pulled away with a smile and walked out of the closet first before he had time to think it through. With a wide grin, he shook his head and followed her out.

 

“Lyanna, how old were you when you had your first kiss?” Dany questioned one cold December evening, as she helped Lyanna load up the dishwater from the dinner earlier. Outside Rhaegar had abandoned “just watching” the kids playing outside with Ned and Benjen. The three grown man children were having a snowball fight with all the kids in the yard. 

Lyanna sighed lightly as she recalled a tall boy with light hair and hazel eyes. “Seventh grade, I think.”

Lyanna glanced outside the kitchen window that looked into the backyard and watched her husband of eight years for just a moment. He had just been tackled by Jon down into the six inches of snow on the ground as Arya pranced around them, dumping more and more snow on top of her uncle. The scene was a kodak moment for sure, and Lyanna suddenly wished she had a camera nearby so she could snap the moment and keep it forever. Rhaegar never realized how good of a father he really was. 

“Lyanna?”

“What?” Lyanna asked, quickly snapping back to reality. 

Catelyn stood by the kitchen entrance, holding some silverware, “Where do you want me to put these?”

“Oh umm, just leave it in the dining room, I’ll have Jon put the silverware away.” 

Catelyn nodded and walked away.

A silence drifted over Lyanna and Dany as the young girl pulled her hair back up into a pony tail. “Why are you so curious?” Lyanna questioned lightly.

Dany turned a bit pink, and bent over the dishwasher, pretending to reach to the back of it to grab some “fallen” silverware, “just wondering.”

Lyanna stopped what she was doing and cocked her head to the side. “Did you kiss a boy?”

“Lyanna!”

“What?”

“You say it like it’s the most scandalous thing you have ever heard!” Dany said.

“Ah, so you have kissed a boy,” Lyanna continued with a slight smirk. “When?”

“I’m not discussing this with you,” Dany declared in a tone of finality, going back to wiping down the counter. 

Lyanna smiled, masking the bit of shock that had come over her at the revelation that Dany had kissed a boy. She had been expecting this, of course, Dany was a pretty, smart, funny girl. What boy wouldn’t want to date her? Then her thoughts went to Jon. Her baby boy. Had he had his first kiss? The thoughts made her inside churn a little. Oh God, what if Jon ended up with some lose floozy little girl. What if Dany got tangled up with the wrong type of boy? Or what if a guy tried to take advantage of her? They weren’t even in high school yet! They were only thirteen! It’s not like she could ban Dany or Jon from dating. Rhaella could ban Dany. 

Get a grip, Lyanna told herself, and she finally said in a much calmer voice then her conscious was using, “If you aren’t going to talk to me about this, then were never going to be able to talk about anything. Come on. I see you as my sister, not my child.”

Dany sighed and said, defeated, “Fine.”

“Who was it?”

“His name is Seth.”

“Aww Seth, when did he kiss you?”

“At the end of school right before we went on our Christmas break.” Dany said shyly.

“Was it…. good?” Lyanna had no idea what she was supposed to ask. She resisted the urge to go find Catelyn in the house and demand that she tell her something to say.

“it was just a quick thing,” Dany replied simply. “He said he liked me and he kissed me. And afterwards he got really quiet and didn’t say anything and just walked away.”

“Maybe he was just shy,” Lyanna suggested. “You know it took your brother almost a year to finally kiss me.”

Dany smiled, “really?” 

Lyanna nodded and smiled. “Maybe you have to let him know that its…okay, it’s okay, right?”

“Definitely,” Dany said, sounding aggravated. “Ugh, boys are so complicated.”

Lyanna smiled, “You know, they say the same thing about girls.”

Another pause hung between them, the dishwasher was full and running and the counters cleaned to a sparkling shine. Dany hoisted herself up to sit on the counter, and Lyanna leaned against the counter on the other side. 

“Honey, just be careful,” Lyanna firmly advised. 

“I will,” Dany promised, “It’s not like we are going to get married.”

“Still, just…. don’t go too fast, or anything. Don’t do something you’ll regret later. Trust me.”

Dany nodded seriously. “Of course I won’t, I’m only thirteen. And if there is anything my mom and you guys have always taught me, is to make good choices.” 

Lyanna walked over and gave Dany a hug, “When did you grow up?” Dany laughed and hugged Lyanna back.

Lyanna pulled away and got closer to Dany, “Listen, has Jon ever said anything about a first kiss to you?”

Dany looked at Lyanna shocked, “Lyanna!” 

“Hey, I’m his mother, I need to know these things!” Lyanna tried to reason.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“So he has kissed another girl.”

Dany’s face turned a deep red, like she was the one that got kissing, “I never said that.”

“You said enough. Do you know who it was?”

Jon was in the middle of throwing a snowball at Robb when he heard his mother yell from the back door, “Jon Snow you kissed a sixteen-year-old!” He dropped the snow ball and stared at his mother, and saw Dany standing behind her laughing her ass off. He was gonna kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos. Hope to hear from more of you guys, please let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

“Anyone home?” Dany walked into the house using her key. She put her bag by the entry way table and walked further into the house. No one knew she was coming down to Winterfell, it was a last-minute trip. Missandei had just broken up with her boyfriend of one year and was taking the breakup hard. Margaery had tried to cheer her up, but she couldn’t get through to her like Dany. So, they both figured if Dany came down to surprise her it would make her happy. Plus, Dany had been wanting to come visit for a while, the last time she had been in Winterfell was for Christmas. And texting and facetiming just wasn’t the same. She missed her two best friends.

As she looked around, Jon finally walked out of the kitchen in his running gear; a dark grey muscle tank, black running shorts and his Nike’s. Jon joined the track and field team his freshman year and stuck with it. He did indoor and outdoor track and then cross country. It was a year-round thing for him. He loved it, it kept him in shape and taught him how to eat healthy. “What are you doing here?” he asked surprised, pulling out a headphone bud from his ear.

“Well hello to you too.” She walked over to Jon and put her hands on her hips, “I’m here to surprise Missandei.”

“You heard about her break up?”

Dany nodded her head. She looked around to see if Lyanna and Rhaegar were back from their trip. She had overheard her mom speak with Rhaegar about a cruise they were taking. They hadn’t been on a vacation with just the two of them in years and they figured it was a good time as any.

“Well thank God you’re here.”

Dany smiled and looked back at Jon, “Aww, did you miss me?” She poked him with her finger playfully.

“Oh, I’m sorry were you gone? I didn’t even realize.” Jon teased. “Anyways, as I was saying,” Dany rolled her eyes and pushed past him to the kitchen and Jon followed, “I’m glad you’re here because you’re probably the only one that can get Missandei to stop crying over that idiot. She is driving everyone crazy. Theon Greyjoy of all people tried to cheer her up.”

Dany opens the refrigerator door, “Wow, surprising.” 

Jon jumps up on the kitchen island and watches as Dany pulls out the containers of food his mom had left behind for him before she left on her trip. She opens one of the containers and scrounges up her nose when she sees what it is, which makes Jon smile. She looked pretty, with her hair braided to the side and wearing a white floral print romper. Jon couldn’t deny that Dany was pretty. He found her more than pretty, she was fucking gorgeous, you would have to be blind not to notice. But Jon always felt weird expressing that. Sure, if it was a family event and they had to dress up, he would awkwardly compliment her, and she would shyly say thank you. He then notices the way the sun light catches her hair and it shimmers and flows with each of her movements. Jon’s eyes are drawn to the fact that her hair reaches down to her torso, even in her braid. He starts to wonder what her hair would feel like if he were to run his fingers through her hair. Would it feel like silk?

Dany continues to look through the containers and Jon notices her biting her lowering lip and pushes a piece of loose hair from her braid behind her ear, he finds that endearing suddenly. She continues to bite her lower lip and then he starts to wonder what would happen if he went over and bit her lower plumped lip. Dany finally looks up to him with her big amethyst eyes and  
startles him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” She asks quietly. He looks like he had just been caught doing something wrong. 

“Umm…. yeah…yeah…” Jon couldn’t believe he was just thinking about biting her lower lip. Where the hell did that come from. He shouldn’t even be having these thoughts. Sure, they weren’t blood related, but her brother was his step-father. His father for all accounts and purpose. He had basically raised Jon. What the hell was wrong with him?v

Plus, he had a girlfriend of over six months now, Val Rayder. He had known her since elementary school. They had started dating at the beginning of their junior year. And Val was great, she was sweet, smart, funny and brave. She was the one to ask out Jon. She gained notoriety during her freshmen year of high school, she had punched a jock one day when he had slapped her butt while she was walking by. She didn’t come across as some princess that stayed in tower waiting for a knight in shining armor to come rescue her, she did it herself. And that is what attracted Jon to her. 

Jon jumped off the counter, he had to go for his run now, he needed to clear his head and he needed to put some distance between him and Dany. “I need to go for my run, bye.” And he just left a confused Dany standing in the kitchen, wondering what happened. 

……………

Almost an hour later Jon came back home and was surprised that Dany was still there. He was hoping that she would be at Missandei’s or Margaery’s house by now. He ran a few extra miles today for that reason. He wanted to give her extra time to leave. “Hey what are you still doing here?”

Dany was sitting at the kitchen table just staring at her phone, looking upset. And finally looked up at Jon. And Jon was taken back with the tears in her eyes. She brought her hand up to her cheek and quickly wiped away any tears that might have fallen hoping that he hadn’t noticed. 

“Umm...” she cleared her throat, “Margaery and Missandei are both sick so…” Dany just shrugs her shoulders.

Dany was disappointed, she had been looking forward to this trip, even though it was last minute, she had missed her best friends. Sure, she had friends back home in Kings Landing such as Irri and Doreah but it wasn’t the same. And truth be told, she was always a little jealous of Missandei’s and Margaery’s friendship. They got to be part of each other’s day to day life. They had their inside jokes, and talked about teachers and students she didn’t know. She didn’t find out about Missandei’s break up until after the fact because Missandei was too upset to talk about it. Hell, they both got sick together because they spend all of their time together. She would love to have the flu with the both of them. 

Jon walks up to her cautiously and sits next to her, “So why are you so upset?” He asks with his eyebrow’s furrowed. 

Dany looks over at Jon and narrows her eyes, “I’m not upset.” Her voice cracks, she looks away from him, hoping that she wouldn’t start crying again.

Jon just rolls his eyes, “right and the reason you have tears is because you were cutting onions.” He grabs her hand, “Come on why are you upset about this? They got sick so what. You can always see them again.”

Dany sigh’s deeply and finally relents, “You don’t understand…I never get to see them. I live so far away. And..I just…I already feel so left out of things. They get to be together all the time, they do everything together. I have to find out about certain things through Facebook or snapchat. I just feel like an acquaintance sometimes.”

“Oh, come on you don’t really believe that do you?” Jon looks at Dany and starts seeing tears form in her eyes again. “Listen when you’re not here all I hear from them is ‘I wish Dany was here for this, I wish I can tell Dany this. I miss Dany so much.’ For someone that doesn’t live here, I sure do hear a lot about you, it’s all very annoying actually.”

Dany finally looks up directly into Jon’s eyes, “Really?” And he gives her a reassuring smile and squeezes her hand, then rubs her hand soothingly with his thumb. A moment passes between them, but Jon still hasn’t let go of her hand and Dany isn’t doing anything to let go either. Jon’s phone rings which finally brings them out of their trance. 

Dany finally pulls her hand back and stands up from the chair as Jon answers his phone. He gets off the phone and looks back at Dany, “it was mom, asking how things are going.” She is standing by the sink washing the dishes that she used. There is an awkward silence between them hanging. Finally, Jon speaks. “So, what are you plans now.”

Dany doesn’t look at him and continues to just wash, “Umm nothing now I guess. We were supposed to have a girl’s night and I guess that’s a bust….” And then an idea hits Dany, “unless…” She looks over at Jon.

Jon just stares at her waiting for her to say something, “Unless what.”

“Well, I’m here, you’re here…and..well…”

And Jon finally catches on, “Oh, no, no no!” 

He gets up from his chair and tries to make an exit of the kitchen, but Dany grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Come on Jon please. I came all the way out here for this. I promise it will be fun.” She is tugging on to his arm, looking up and pleading with her eyes

“Dany…” Jon runs his hand through his hair and tries to come up with any excuse to get out of this, but he knows he won’t be able to and he knows how this will end up. “Fine…”  


Dany squeals in excitement and kisses Jon on the check and runs off to her room to set everything up. Her soft lips sent an unfamiliar and all-together much too pleasant sensation through his body. Jon touches his cheek with his fingertips where he was just kissed. He hangs his head and wonders what the hell is wrong with him.  
………………

Later that night they’re both up in Dany’s room. Dany is sitting in front of Jon facing him while both her legs are on each side of him with her legs resting on his thighs. She somehow convinced Jon to let her apply a mask to his face. She had put a headband on Jon to keep his unruly curly hair out of the way. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and an old shirt of Jon’s that she had swiped last year. He was in a pair of shorts and a white wife beater. 

“So, is Robb still with Talisa?” Dany tried to ask casually while applying the mask to Jon’s face.

Jon narrows his eyes at Dany, and slowly replies, “Yes, why…”

She just shrugs her shoulder, “no reason…just…you know…wondering…”

“You want to know if you still have a chance with him?” Jon teased.

Dany rolled her eyes, yes at one point in her life she did have a teeny tiny crush on Robb Stark, but that was almost four years ago…okay who was she kidding at twelve years old she was in love with Robb Stark. He was so cute with his auburn hair and his piercing eyes. And add his personality to it, she just couldn’t help it. And it would infuriate her that Jon knew and constantly teased her about it. But again that was four years ago and had moved on. Plus she knew how Margaery felt about him. 

Margaery and her brother Loras had moved in with their grandmother after their parent’s nasty divorce when she was eight years old. The divorce had done a number on the Tyrell kids, they both had to go to therapy. And her grandmother did not like the way her parents were treating them, so she waved some money in front of their faces to get the kids away and it worked. The moment Robb Stark laid eyes on Margaery Tyrell he was in love. He told Jon that he was going to marry her one day. Growing up he had tried everything to get Margaery to notice him, but she always ran away from him. She found him creepy and annoying. As they grew older he felt that he was finally starting to wear Margaery down, he was going to ask her to the spring dance their sophomore year, but Renly Baratheon had beaten him to it and left Robb heartbroken. Jon always told Robb he was trying too hard. And Robb didn’t have to try hard, every girl in high school was in love with Robb Stark but he only had eyes for Margaery. When he finally saw Margaery and Renly kiss it broke his heart into a million pieces. Jon was finally able to convince him to ask out one of the new girls at school Talisa. Talisa hadn’t heard about Robb’s obsession with Margaery, so she was more willing to go out with him. 

And they had been going out ever since then. Talisa and Robb made a cute couple, they were that perfect ‘it’ couple in school, the one that everyone look towards. They were probably going to be the prom king and queen. But Jon knew deep down if Margaery would even give him a second glance he would go running to her. Which Jon didn’t find fair. 

“Why are you wondering so much?” Jon finally asked after Dany didn’t have a comment to his question.

“Just asking for a friend.”

“And does this friend happen to be named Margaery?”

Margaery was jealous plan and simple. She wouldn’t admit it in a million years, but she was jealous. Every time Talisa’s name was brought up she would roll her eyes or make some type of snooty remark about her. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Talisa especially if Robb was there. Dany and Missandei brought it up to a few times but she always blew them off, saying they were imagining things. And truth be told the few times she had met Talisa, Dany liked her. She was smart and witty. She wanted to be a doctor and always talked about being one of those doctors that went to third world countries to help. So, Dany always felt so guilty the few times her and Talisa texted each other. She liked Talisa, but Margaery was her best friend and even if she didn’t admit it she knew deep down Margaery liked Robb and wanted to be with him, but her pride was getting in her way. 

Dany rolled her eyes, “And so what if it is?”

“You know I don’t get you women. My poor cousin has been chasing her since we were eight, but the moment he gets a girlfriend her feathers get all ruffled and acts all jealous.” And then Jon looks directly into Dany’s eyes, “I don’t get why she just doesn’t admit how she feels for him.” 

Dany just stares into his chocolate eyes, the intensity of them makes her forget what she wants to say. She finally decides to look away because she doesn’t like the way they were making her feel. “Maybe she is scared.”

“Scared of what?” His hands come up slowly and rest on her hips.

“Of her feelings…” 

Jon notices that Dany’s breathing has become more shallow, “If she just admits it, it would be out in the open.”

“Maybe that is what she fears. If she admits it, it will be real. Why put yourself out there for something she can’t have.”

“Why wouldn’t she be able to have it?” Jon unconsioustly starts to pull Dany in closer and all he can think about is how amazing she smells, like vanilla and strawberries. 

“Because it’s wrong.” She whispers.

“Why is it wrong?” Jon starts to rub slow circles around her hips with his thumbs.

“Because….” And then it hits Dany how close they are sitting. She didn’t even realize but she is practically sitting in his lap, if someone was to come in and see them, it would look totally inappropriate. She pulls back and moves away from Jon and clears her throat. “Robb is with someone else and it would be wrong of Margaery to try to break that up.”

Jon stands up and looks around not meeting Dany’s eyes, “Right, it would be wrong.” He looks around the room for a few more seconds and reluctantly sits back down because he doesn’t know what else to do. “So…how long do I keep this thing on my face for?”

Dany looks over at Jon and gives him a small smile, she moves back to him, but tries to keep a distance this time. “No more than 20 minutes.”

Jon nods his head, “okay so what now? I let you put a face mask on me, we gossiped about our friends love life, what else do girls do on girl’s night?”

“Well we watch a movie now as I do your nails.” Dany smirks at him.

“I’m down for the movie but not the nails, I will not have you put nail polish on me.”

Dany rolls her eyes and sighs, “I will not put nail polish on you, I will just fix your nails, I see your cuticles need attention from a mile away.” Dany gets up off the floor and starts rummaging through her bag, she pulls out a small hand bag and puts it next to Jon. “I will be right back.” As Dany leaves she turns back around and takes a picture of Jon and smiles. 

An hour and thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the floor again, this time propped up against the bed, with a pillow behind them watching Dirty Dancing. Dany’s head was resting on Jon’s shoulder. It was either between this or 13 going on 30 and Jon reasoned that at least this had sex in it. As long as Jon could remember Dany loved Dirty Dancing, there was just something about it. She knew the movies lines by heart, she sang along to the soundtrack. Even when they were kids she would force Jon to try to catch her when she would try to recreate ‘the lift’ but Jon always dropped her. 

As the movie finishes Jon looks down at Dany and with a raised eyebrow asks her, “So…what’s next?”

Dany stands and takes out the movie, “Well, since you were kind of enough to sit through this movie with me, I’ll let you pick the next one. But I will be right back, I need more pizza.”

As she leaves, Jon checks his phone and notices a message from Val asking what he was up to, she had just gotten off from work and hadn’t told her parents yet and wanted to come over and mess around for a bit.

Jon just stares at his phone contemplating on what to say, technically this was a no brainer, he had the house to himself, and if he invited Val over, it’s not as if Dany would rat him out to his parents. But he had also promised Dany to spend time with her. He couldn’t just leave her. Dany comes back into the room carrying two plates, she had also brought him back pizza. He looks up at her and sees her eyes staring at him expectantly, apparently, she had asked him a question and he didn’t hear her. So, he just nodded yes, she smiles at him and walks back out.  
He finally replies to Val telling her he is too tired, and is ready to get to bed, he has a track meet tomorrow and needs his rest for that. Val says she understands and tells him to have a good night. 

Dany comes back into the room carrying a drink for him and sits everything next to him, “So what are we watching?”  
………….

The next day Jon doesn’t know how he finished his meet. He came in second, which was a surprise to him. He ate a bunch of crap the night before which wasn’t the most brilliant thing to do and he felt like crap this morning. At one point when he was making his third lap, he felt as if he was going to pass out.

After finishing up he spots Robb and Theon waiting for him behind the chain link fence, “hey what are you guys doing here?”

Robb and Theon just look at each other and smile, “Oh nothing, just waiting for you. Didn’t see or hear from you last night.” Robb replied. 

“Yeah Dany had come by yesterday for the weekend to see Margaery and Missandei, but both were sick so, we were just at the house last night.” Jon shrugged like it was no big deal.

Robb nodded, “So you had the time of your life last night?” he said with a straight face and Theon snickered. 

“What?” Jon asked confused.

And then Robb and Theon broke out into song, “I know you finally found someone to stand by you. We saw the writing on the wall…” And then they both bent over laughing. Other students around them were looking at them strangely. 

“What the hell is…” And it finally dawned on Jon, “What the hell do you guys know?”

“Dude it’s all over Facebook.” Theon tried to get out over his laughing.

Jon looked annoyed at the both and pulled up his phone but couldn’t get onto Facebook, it was running slow. Finally, Robb handed his phone to Jon. It was a picture of Jon sitting on Dany’s floor, wearing the face mask and the head band.” He didn’t even realize she had taken a picture of him. “She posted this?”

Theon finally stopped laughing, Nope. I posted this.” He had a smug look on his face which made Jon want to punch him. “Stupid Sansa had left her phone out and didn’t lock it. Dany sent her this picture and once I saw it, I knew everyone had to see it.”

“I can’t believe you Theon, you’re such a dick!” Jon tried to reach for him but then realized that the fence was in the way and all he did was rattle it. As he was about to say something else his phone alerted him to a text message, when he looked down to see who it was from he just slammed his eyes shut, he knew without even reading the text he was in trouble. The screen said Val’s name and he was afraid to open and read it.

‘I thought you were too tired last night, you asshole. WTF is this shit?!’ And she had sent a screen shot of the picture to him. 

Jon just sighed in frustration, “You guys are just…I can’t deal with you guys right now.” He started to walk away and was trying to think of something to say to Val to make it up. When he looked back he noticed that Robb and Theon had started to follow him. “Leave me alone guys, I need to go talk to Val.”

“Val? Why?” Robb asked curiously.

“Because she messaged me last night about coming over and I told her not to. I said I was too tired and was about to go to sleep, which I obviously didn’t.”

“Wait,” Theon stopped walking, “You blew off your girlfriend to be with your aunt? I know Dany is fucking hot and everything, but you can’t do shit with her.”

“She’s not my aunt!” Jon yelled frustrated at Theon’s dumb ass. Both Robb and Theon stepped back from his outburst. He stopped walking and was trying to calm himself down. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and then ran his fingers through his hair. “I got to go, I can’t stand you guys right now, especially you Theon, stay the fuck out of my way for the rest of the day, if you know what’s good for you. 

He turned around and walked away from them and walked to his truck in the parking lot. As he finally sat down his phone started ringing. It was from Dany. He answered it and all he could hear was Dany apologizing, begging him to forgive her. “Dany, you better hide before I get home.” Dany stopped talking at once and hung up. He was sure she was trying to find a hiding place for herself at the moment or at least barricading her room, because she knew she was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone that commented on my last chapter. Hope to hear from you again and hope to hear from other readers as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big THANK YOU to TheScarletGarden for helping me beta this chapter. She made this coherent to read.

Jon stood up from the floor, his t-shirt riding up on his stomach as he lazily stretched his arms above his head before taking a step towards the bathroom. Dany was also headed in that direction and they both momentarily froze, staring each other down warily, before scrambling in a mad dash, Jon actually leaping over a chair to get there first.

“Jon! Don’t you dare to go in th…” Dany gasped in protest, pounding her fist on the door as he abruptly closed it behind him. “I have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes!”

“Yeah, and it takes me about fifteen seconds,” came his muffled reply from the other side of the closed door.

True to his word, a few seconds later he opened the door with a triumphant grin, but Dany only shoved him out of the way to pass by with some disgruntled rumblings about toilet seat positioning. 

Jon went over to drop down onto the couch next to Grey, reaching towards the bag of chips that sat in his lap, which he promptly pulled away.  
“And is that how we learn to share, Greyson?”

“I think the more important lesson of the day is washing our hands after going potty, don’t you?”

Jon pretended to be aghast. “I washed my hands! What do you take me for?”

Dany came out of the bathroom five minutes later in a huff. She went by the couch and smacked Jon upside the head, making him startle. “Hey!” Jon turned towards Dany and rubbed the back of his head. “What’s the big deal?”

She was pacing around the room and wringing her hands nervously. “I have a date.”

Jon stopped reaching for the chips surprised at Dany’s announcement. “Oh yeah? With who?”

“You don’t know him, he was from my school. His name is Drogo.” She stopped pacing when she heard Grey laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re going out with Drogo the Dragon!” Grey started to laugh hysterically now.

“Who’s Drogo the Dragon?” Jon asked, curious.

Grey had to catch his breath, “He was this big beefy guy from our school, but I think he graduated last year. He’s like six feet four or something. I’m sure Dany comes up to his hips. And no one has ever heard this guy talk, he grunts more than anything.” Grey started to laugh again when he started to picture Dany and Drogo together.

She narrowed her eyes at him, scowling. “First of all, he’s a Dothraki so that is why he is so big and second, he doesn’t grunt, he is actually very eloquent when he talks and...” The doorbell rang, and she froze. “It’s him.”

Rhaella suddenly came out of the kitchen, “I’ll open it.” She looked surprised when she saw Drogo. Grey wasn’t lying, he was over six feet tall but very handsome.

“Good evening, I’m Drogo, I’m here to pick up Daenerys.” Jon could hear him from the living room, “Daenerys?” he mouthed to Grey, who rolled his eyes.

Jon heard Rhaella telling Drogo and Dany to be back at a certain time and then heard the door close.

Jon had been spending his entire summer at King's Landing. His track team was there for camp for the first half of the summer and after that Jon found himself a summer job at the beach as a lifeguard, so he decided to stick around and make some money before his senior year started in the fall. So, he had been staying with Rhaella and Dany, taking up Viserys' room since he was spending his summer in Essos with his girlfriend.

Rhaella came back into the living room and glanced at the mess the two teenagers had made, but she didn’t say anything. She enjoyed Jon being with them for the summer. It didn’t make the house feel so empty, usually it was just Dany and her and when Dany would be at school or work Rhaella felt pretty lonely. Plus, Jon was helping around the house and fixing things that she had been trying to get Viserys to do for years. It felt good to have a man in the house again.

“Come boys, I made lasagna for you.”

Jon and Grey glanced at each other and made a mad dash for the kitchen, acting as if they hadn’t just eaten Rhaella out of the house in the past two hours. “Gi-Gi I love you,” Jon said with a mouthful of lasagna. Ever since Jon could remember he has called Rhaella Gi-Gi, the moment he saw her, he fell in love with her. She was just so beautiful to him. And when his mom and Rhaegar got married, he knew she was his grandma now, but didn’t feel right calling her Grandma Rhaella. So, he started Gi-Gi one day and it stuck. “I hope to marry someone like you one day.”  
………………………………………………

Drogo’s car stopped in front of Dany’s house. He turned towards Dany and gave her a small smile, “I had a great time tonight.”

Dany genuinely beamed at him, “So did I.”

“Great, so I will see you on Friday?”

Dany and Drogo had been going out for a month now and she felt like it was going great. He wasn’t what she had expected. Sure, she had seen him around school when he was still there and a part of her was always frightened by him; but once you got to know the real Drogo, he was just a big teddy bear at heart. Like they say, you should never judge a book by its cover.  


Dany nodded, “I would love that,” and opened the door to get out of the car. She walked up the pathway to her door and turned around only to see that Drogo was still there, waiting for her to enter the house safely. As she opened her door, Drogo waved at her and drove off.

She entered the dark house and went to flip on the switch, but it didn't work, and then she heard someone whisper in her ear “It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it is told.”  


Dany let out a high-pitched scream, as her eyes widened, and pulse quickened. Her heart was thudding like a rock rattling in a box. And then the lights came on. Once her eyes started adjusting to the light and her heart rate and breathing became normal again, she saw Jon laughing hysterically by the stairs.

Still shaking from the scare, she went over to him and tried to punch him, but he grabbed both her wrists, effectively blocking her. When she tried to pull away, shoving him on with all her strength, he ended up falling back on the staircase taking Dany with him, and she inelegantly fell on top of his chest.

“Oh God, how much do you weigh?” Jon asked, still laughing.

“Shut up,” she muttered as she tried to disentangle herself from Jon and get up.

They both froze on their tracks as they saw the upstairs hallway light turn on and Rhaella walking out of her bedroom. “What’s going on here?” she asked with her eyebrows raised, staring at the two teenagers currently in a precarious position on her staircase.

“Nothing,” they simultaneously said.

Rhaella just stared at them for a moment longer, too tired to care. “Okay, sleep well,” she shrugged, turning back around and shutting off the light.

They both watched as Rhaella left and then looked at each other, finally realizing that Dany was still on top of Jon. She quickly got up and smoothed down her dress. “Why are you still awake?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders, “I couldn’t sleep. And it’s only 10 pm.”

“Oh, right.”

“You're back early from your date.” Jon tried to be nonchalant about it.

Dany shrugged, “Irri and Doreah are supposed to come by later after their shifts and I don’t know... I was feeling…”

“Feeling what?”

“I don’t know…. have you ever felt restless? Like, I want to be out doing something, anything really, and when I was with Drogo… I don’t know I still felt restless.” Dany proceeded to sit on the stairs next to Jon. “I can’t really describe it.”

Jon nodded like he understood but didn’t say anything. There was a moment of silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. It felt peaceful. Finally, an idea popped in Jon’s head.

He stood up and looked at Dany. “Go put a swim suit on.”

She looked up at him curiously, “What? Why?

He sighed, exacerbated, “Just do as I say… please.”

Dany stood up with a huff, “Fine.”

“I’ll be waiting for you in my truck.”

Dany stepped out of the front door and saw Jon sitting in his truck listening to music, waiting for her. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard the volume of the radio lower, his voice calling after her in a comically feigned accent that fell somewhere between the late Crocodile Hunter guy and Anthony Hopkins as Hannibal Lecter.

“Watch as she moves stealthily through the underbrush to stalk her prey, camouflaged in the lush foliage of her natural habitat…”

Dany stopped short, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at him. “Is that your way of insinuating our grass is getting a little too long?”

“A little too long?” He laughed through the open truck window as he pointed past her shoulder. “I think I just saw a squirrel over there wielding a machete.” 

“So, what, I’ve been preoccupied,” she shrugged with a frown. “Mowing the lawn hasn’t exactly been a priority on my list of things to do, okay?” She hopped up into the truck and sat down pulling the seatbelt across herself. 

“Well, I think you might need a new list then.” 

“Whatever. Where are you taking me?”

Jon said nothing, turning on the engine with a sheepish smile. The drive was not too long, but Dany still grew more confused by the minute. He eventually parked his truck and signaled to her to follow him.

Dany frowned as she went after Jon, carefully scaling the rocks by the mouth of the harbor, only the faintest glow left behind in the sky of twilight to illuminate their way, and wondered for the umpteenth time in less than twenty minutes just exactly what the hell she was doing here.

“Jon, Jon…” she whispered furtively.

“What?” He responded with a certain amount of exasperation.

“When are you going to tell me where we are going?” 

“When we get there.”

She scowled, but took the hand he offered as he reached a plateau at the top of the rocks, helping her up so she could see in the gathering darkness that they were directly behind a house, although it was more like a mansion, with huge arched windows looking out over sweeping ocean views.

There was some metal fencing along the top of the rocks, as well as a low cement wall, and Dany finally saw that there was an incredible in-ground swimming pool in the backyard, sunken into the ground right at the edge of the property.

Glancing up, her face fell as she saw a black and white sign affixed to the fence.

Private Property.

“Um, Jon…” She let her voice trail off as she pointed at the sign in explanation.

“Yes, I know,” he murmured distractedly as he hopped up to walk along the top of the cement wall, extending his arms as if it were a balance beam. “And the perimeters of a private property are usually designated by a fence or barrier of some kind.” He slowed to a stop when he traveled a few yards, turning back to smile at her. “Oh, and look at that. This fence seems to end right here. That was really an unfortunate oversight on someone’s part.”

She watched in mild horror as he slipped around the metal pole of the fencing to end up on the cement patio of the pool area inside. “Jon, we can’t.”

“Oh, no, little engine that could, I think we can.” He grinned from the other side of the fence, tugging his t-shirt off over his head. 

He began to gesture with his hands, the t-shirt still clenched in his fist as he kept his voice hushed and discreet. 

“Look, no one is around. This is a summer residence only. They’re only here like every other weekend, never during the week. Trust me, I know which houses that King's Landing's finest are scheduled to make drive-by’s on. I know no one is here, and I know no one will be coming here. I have eliminated any and all dangerous elements to this little adventure that might cause you to freak out on me.”

Dany had folded her arms across her chest in protest as she listened, but arched an eyebrow now, almost laughing, “I don't not freak out?” 

“Listen, I’m going in.” Jon brushed her off dismissively as he then kicked off his sneakers. “Either you’re with me or against me, Dany.”

She pursed her lips, her gaze traveling to the crystal clean water, feeling the sticky trickle of perspiration down her back from the hike over here in the heat and humidity. 

“That is a very nice pool,” she murmured uncertainly. “Okay,” she finally sighed, relenting as she climbed up on the wall to carefully make her way down to the opening in the fence. The homeowners had probably considered it a secure fortress, seeing as it was only rocks and ocean on that side. “But if we get caught, I’m claiming you kidnapped me, drugged me and forced me to do it.”

Jon met her to give her a hand in hopping over to the cement patio, smirking sarcastically as he did so.

“Yes, just tell them I slipped you the ‘date swim’ drug. They just had a special on 60 Minutes about it. Horrible epidemic sweeping the nation. The statistics are staggering. Do you know they found that almost one out of every four teenagers have done the backstroke against their will and...”

“Enough!” Dany silenced him as she went to tug off her tennis sneakers but laughed a little under her breath. 

She already had a bikini on under her tank top and shorts, and quickly slipped out of her clothes to fold them onto a neat pile on top of her sneakers.

They had to forgo the diving board since there were neighbors close by, each of them slipping quietly into the pool from opposite sides. 

Dany closed her eyes as she stroked smoothly through the chlorinated water for a while, letting the buoyancy carry her along before submerging in its temperature-controlled depths, realizing this was one of the few man-made things that could still feel like heaven. 

She burst through the surface at the far end to take a gulp of air, and Jon emerged from the water next to her a few seconds later.

“Ahhh…” He sighed as he rested his arms on the mosaic-tiled edge of the pool, rivulets of water dripping into his eyes. “Now I could definitely get used to this.”

She smiled as she pushed the damp hair back off her face, glancing up at the majestic house looming over them and then out at the lights across the inner harbor, the wide expanse of open ocean and sky right to their left.

She suddenly realized she didn’t miss out on going to the Vineyard or New York City this summer with her friends like they wanted her to go, because right now, in this moment, she felt like she was in a place that felt close to perfection.

“There’s just one thing, though,” Jon narrowed his eyes pensively, the corner of his mouth curling up in a teasing grin. “The whole purpose of coming here was to cool off from the heat, and you just don’t look nearly wet enough, Dany.”

He slowly slid in her direction along the underwater ledge of the pool.

“I swear, you make one more move in my direction, or even think about it,” she warned him, “and I will have to kill you.”

“You know, I half believe you,” he chuckled, stopping when he’d only got halfway and swiping the lingering droplets of water off his face. “But, then again,” he shrugged, “my day just wouldn’t be complete without being on the receiving end of some of your scorn and derision, now would it?” 

His arms were extended where he gripped the edge, the muscles in his shoulders and biceps well defined, and Dany had to glance away when she realized her gaze had been lingering a little too long on the way they flexed under the smooth bronze of his summer tan, somehow fascinated with the beads of water that clung to his skin. 

“I got to give you credit though,” Jon continued with another small laugh, “Because no one else I know has ever hated me with as much consistency.” 

She quickly glanced back at him, wrinkling her forehead. “I don’t hate you, Jon.”

He only shrugged, looking out at the view they were afforded from this spot. “Okay, maybe not now but…”

“I never did.” She cut him off gently, her voice seeming to soften on its own accord.

Jon turned his attention back to her, seeming to study her a moment in the bluish, glimmering ripples of light that reflected off the pool surface, illuminating both their faces from below, leaving their eyes cast in shadows. 

“You know,” she began slowly, resuming her normal tone, “you had no idea what it was like for me growing up. My father passed away before I was born, and the only father figure I had left for college when I was one year old. And then when that said father figure was supposed to come back into my life he went and got married and got to be a father to someone else. But, yeah, as much as I wanted to,” her voice softened again, “I didn’t hate you.”

“I don’t hate you either.” Jon’s voice softened as well. He knew that she didn’t ask but he felt the need to say it.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and the shimmering light from the pool finally seemed to reach his gaze. Dany was struck by the realization that he probably had the most expressive, intriguing eyes out of anyone she knew, and she almost couldn’t help but be drawn into their deep brown depths, feeling the same sensation in the pit of her stomach as she did when she first submerged herself in this pool. 

Suddenly, all those restless, undefined stirrings she’d been experiencing as of late on these warm summer nights intensified to the point where she almost felt a physical jolt, something deep inside her tensing, tightening, before she released whatever it was out into the ocean air on a soft exhalation of breath, letting it slip through her grasp.

At that very moment the flash of headlight beams swept across the side of the house and they could hear the sounds of a car passing on the private beach road out in front.

“Um…” Jon dropped his head abruptly to break their mutual gaze, his voice sounding thick and heavy as he coughed to clear his throat. “I think we might be pushing our luck here.”

“Yeah.” Dany murmured in agreement as she quickly looked away, the wind whispering across her exposed damp skin and leaving a trial of goose bumps as she shivered, realizing with some confusion and surprise that her heartbeat was trembling as well. 

But that was most likely a result of being startled by the unexpected sounds of the car, she reasoned, considering they were currently in the precarious position of trespassing. 

“We should go.” Jon was climbing out of the pool, the muscles in his arms taut as he hoisted himself up onto the edge to stand, his drenched shorts slunging low on his hips, rivulets of water dripping, splashing onto the cement as he started to walk away.

Dany pulled up to swing her legs out and over as well, feeling the roughness of the surface scrape against the smooth skin where her bikini bottom rode up over the lower curve of her butt, and got up to follow after him uncertainly. She paused to tug down on the material before hurrying over to grab her clothes, suddenly feeling a tad overexposed.

They dressed quickly and scrambled back down the rocks without another word, their feet sinking into the muck of damp sand, littered with snails and mussels and seaweed and scurrying hermit crabs, as they made their way back across the sandbar to the public beach, where Jon’s truck was one of the lone vehicles left in the parking lot at this time of night. 

Dany had a towel folded on the front seat and wrapped it around herself as she climbed up to shut the door behind her, still slightly shivering as her damp bathing suit soaked right through her clothes.

Jon hopped into the driver’s seat, glancing over at her to let his gaze linger a moment as he smiled slowly. “So.”

……………………………………………………

Dany rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow with a soft, barely-cognizant murmur of annoyance, having been pulled unwillingly from her slumber by noises outside, some sort of motor or machinery in operation. Hoping it would just go away and thinking only happy sleepy thoughts, she groaned when it only grew louder instead, grabbing the pillow to cover her head with it.

Finally giving up, she threw her covers off to get up, practically stumbling towards the kitchen as she rubbed at her eyes, Irri and Doreah following behind. The girls had decided to stay the night since they got in late last night to visit her.

Rhaella was standing by the window in her pajamas and a robe, leaning against the counter with both her hands wrapped around a ceramic mug.

“What the hell is that noise?” Dany grumbled and muttered, her voice still rough and scratchy from sleep. 

“That noise would be Jon.” Rhaella replied matter-of-factly. “Mowing our lawn.”

Dany hesitated with a confused scowl before walking over to stand next to her mother at the window, muttering “What?”

Her face softened, and she felt the surprised smile tugging involuntarily at the corners of her mouth as she peered out into the yard, folding her arms across her chest as she shivered in the light morning breezes drifting in through the screen.

Sure enough, there was Jon, pushing a power mower along. His t-shirt was off, tucked into the back pocket of his khaki shorts, the summer sun beating down on his back as he followed a grid-like pattern across their lawn.

Irri and Doreah were looking out the window as well admiring the man that was mowing. 

Rhaella glanced over at her. “He just woke up this morning asking if there was anything to be done in the house and when I told him no, he still insisted and asked if he could mow the lawn. And I didn’t exactly feel like saying no to that kind of offer.”

Dany shook her head slowly, almost needing to blink to make sure she wasn’t seeing hallucinations before she turned away from the window, the small smile still lingering on her face.  


Lured towards the aroma of fresh coffee brewing, Dany moved over to the cabinets to retrieve a mug while Rhaella attention was still focused out the window.

“God, he is so hot,” Doreah finally said. 

“I have to admit…” Irri murmured thoughtfully as she raised her own mug to her lips. “Jon Snow certainly is growing up nicely.”

“Oh, you guys did not just say that...” Dany’s shoulders slumped as she went to pour herself some coffee, grimacing as she glanced over at her friends and lifting one hand to her brow in a gesture of dismay. “I think something inside my head just exploded.”

“What?” Doreah shrugged dismissively as she turned away from the window. “So, he’s got a nice body.”

“I want to lick the sweat off his six pack.”

“Irri!” Dany closed her eyes with a soft groan. “And now I think I’ve gone deaf.”

“It’s not a crime to notice.” Doreah shook her head.

“No, but you guys are obviously either very ill or still drunk from last night.” Rhaella turned towards Dany with her eyebrows raised. “I mean… not drunk drunk, like…”

“Save it. I don’t want to hear about it.” Rhaella went and sat at the kitchen table, “And your friends are right, Jon is very handsome.”

“Mom!” Dany looked at her mother with a mortified expression.

“What? What’s wrong with me saying that?”

“Are you sure you’re not the one drunk?”

Rhaella smirked as she tilted her mug for Dany to see inside. “It’s coffee.”

“Then I suggest you go lay down because you may be coming down with a dangerously high fever.” Dany nearly shuddered.

“You watch…” Rhaella laughed again as she stood up and tossed the remains of her coffee down the sink drains before moving to head towards her bedroom. “It was always right around the summer time that the boys I’d grown up with seemed to change the most, and for the better. You’d come back to school in the fall and hardly recognize them and start to wonder what’d you’d been missing out on all those years. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long to realize that, while they may have changed physically, the fact they could be juvenile and clueless hadn’t changed at all.”

Dany’s gaze lowered to the floor as Rhaella walked away, she looked up and noticed her friends were still staring out at Jon.

Sighing, she turned to pick up the coffee she’d previously abandoned, the loud buzz of the lawnmower pulling her from her thoughts. Dany tilted her head to peek out the window once again, acknowledging that Jon was sort of looking tanned and muscular in this morning light.

But, of course he was going to be sporting a good tan by now, as he was out in the summer sun almost every day. He didn’t have the kind of skin that burned easily. And it just stands to reason that when one is as athletic as Jon, they’re probably going to develop some good muscle definition. And, okay, maybe it was true that Jon already had sort of a nice build, with those broad shoulders and his pack…

Wait… what in the hell was she doing?

Shaking her head in mortification, she hurried away from the kitchen, deciding that maybe she was the one who needed to go lie back down, since she was obviously becoming delusional from sleep deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I enjoy reading everyone's comments. I apologize if I wasn't able to reply to your comment. Can't wait to hear from everyone. When writer's recieve comments it feels like we did something right, so thank you again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

“Yes Rhaella, she got here an hour ago… okay, I will have her call you in a bit… yes Rhaella, I will see you in a few days. Yes, I am taking care of myself, I promise… okay, okay, bye.” Lyanna finally was able to get Rhaella off the phone started to walk around the kitchen so she could get dinner ready, or at least walk around as much as her eight-month pregnant belly would let her.

After thirteen years of marriage, ten years of trying and three miscarriages, Lyanna was finally pregnant. It caught her and Rhaegar by complete surprise, as they had stopped trying for the past three years. They figured if it was going to happen for them it would and if not then they were okay with that. They had Jon, and Lyanna joked she would just wait for grandkids. When she found out she was pregnant she didn’t reveal it to anyone at first, not even Rhaegar, afraid of another miscarriage. She didn’t want to get his hopes up. He was just so optimistic about everything and Lyanna... well, she wasn’t as much. She didn’t think she would have been able to see the light go out of his eyes if he found out she had another miscarriage. When she managed to get through her first trimester she finally found the courage to tell Rhaegar. He was upset at first, not that she was pregnant but of the fact that she hid the pregnancy from him but then he also understood the reason behind it.

The parents to be were thrilled and then when they found out it was twins they were literally over the moon with the news.

Jon couldn’t be happier for his parents and was just as excited about the twins. But he was especially exultant for his mother, he had never seen her so happy or glow so much. She deserved all the joy. 

Lyanna started thinking about the baby shower that was supposed to be coming up for her. Dany had insisted on planning one. That was why she was in Winterfell for spring break. The baby shower was going to be in three days and she came early to get things set up with Margaery and Missandei.

Lyanna tried to be nonchalant about the baby shower, but she was secretly excited for it. When she was pregnant with Jon she was only seventeen, with a man that treated her like crap and was high and drunk for most it. She couldn’t wrap her mind around how different both pregnancies had been for her. When she was pregnant with Jon she was in a real bad place in life and was feeling physically drained. And for the past eight months all Lyanna did was compare her pregnancies and she couldn’t stop. Every time her mind went back to that time period she would start to feel guilty at the thought that she could have done better for Jon.

For the past eight months Lyanna also started thinking about Chris Snow, the man she hadn’t thought about in seventeen years, was on her mind daily now. It wasn’t something she could discuss with Rhaegar. Hell, she never really had a conversation about Chris with anyone. The last time her and Rhaegar had discussed Chris was right after they got married and Rhaegar wanted to adopt Jon, but then they found out that they had to find Chris and get him to sign over paternal rights, and Lyanna did not want to even look up the man at the time. She told Rhaegar her and Jon didn’t need some last name to prove Rhaegar is Jon’s father. Chris was just a sperm donor for Jon and nothing more. And that was that. But now, she wondered where he was, if he was even alive, if he ever thought about the son he left behind. She had been tempted so many times to look up for him, but then if she did find him, she was afraid that he would come back. 

Lyanna was in such deep thought that she didn't hear Jon walk in from the back door after his daily run with his team. She startled when she finally heard him greet her with his customary “Hey ma.” He proceeded to take off his shoes and his headphones.

Lyanna looked over at her son and smiled, “Hey baby, how was your run?”

Jon walked over to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Tiring, we ran 5 miles.” He placed his hands on her belly to try and feel the babies kicking.

Lyanna crinkled up her noise, “Yeah, I can smell the five miles on you.” She turned around and cupped his face, gazing at him intently, trying to notice if he had any Chris Snow in him. And yes, he did have his pouty lips and curly hair, but everything else was hers, he was a true Stark.

Jon just stared at his mother, letting her have this moment. Ever since she had gotten pregnant she has been feeling extra maternal with him and was always telling him how much she loved him and kept giving him extra kisses; not that she didn’t before, but now it was over the top.

“Mom…”

Lyanna smiled, “Sorry, you have such a beautiful face. My beautiful baby boy.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “Mom, come on, how long will I be your baby boy?”

“Forever.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Jon chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator but before he could open it, he heard his mom, “Don’t you dare eat anything right now, I’m making dinner.”

Jon groaned and rested his forehead against the stainless steel, “But I’m hungry!”

Lyanna just shrugged her shoulders, “Too bad.” Her back was to him as she stirred the sauce, “An hour isn’t going to kill you. Go take a shower, shoo, you're stinking up the house.” 

Jon started muttering as he headed upstairs, putting his headphones back on. As Jon left the kitchen only then did she remembered where Dany was.

His mother came out of the kitchen waddling and saying something. He took off his headphones, “Did you hear me?” Lyanna asked.

Jon just nodded his head, the pregnancy had made his mom very hormonal, she yelled at him not a day ago about not paying attention to what was going on around him. He didn’t want to have a repetition of that discussion, so he just said yes, hoping it was what she wanted to hear. He put the headphones back on and proceeded to head to his room. 

Jon walked into his room and shut the door, stretching in the middle of his room, trying to loosen up some tight muscles. Doing so he ended up smelling himself and boy, did he reek! He definitely needed a shower. Jon didn’t notice that while he still had his headphones in, the shower in his bathroom was running. He dropped his shorts on the floor and kicked them aside with his socks. He was just in his boxer briefs now, as soon as he took off his headphones the shower stopped running.

He tugged his shirt off over his head and walked into the bathroom, proceeding to take off his briefs. As soon as he pulled back the curtains, he was surprised to find someone already in the shower.

There stood Dany, frozen still in the act of squeezing her mass of hair from the excess water. Shocked, they just stared at each other for a long moment, both naked like the day they were born, but as soon as reality hit, Dany let out a high shrill.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!?”

An hour later, Dany sat across from Jon for dinner. She had a v-neck shirt on and sweats. Every once in a while, Jon’s eyes just gravitated towards her chest, he couldn’t help it. Rhaegar looked at Jon and noticed where his gaze was going. He got up from his chair and slapped Jon upside his head.

Jon rubbed his head, “What’s that for?”

Rhaegar looked at him reproachingly, “You know why, just look down at your plate.” Jon obliged, blushing, embarrassed that he got caught. “And Dany, go upstairs and find yourself a sweater.”

In an annoyed huff Dany got up from her chair and ran upstairs to her room. A few minutes later she returned downstairs, her body now cladded in a grey hoodie.

There was an awkward silence lingering around the dinner table. Usually when Dany was visiting, she and Jon would be arguing about something nonsensical all the time, but tonight it reigned absolute silence. Rhaegar glanced at Lyanna, motioning for her to do something. Lyanna just mouthed back to let them be, when they want to talk they will talk.

Rhaegar cleared his throat and took a sip of his ice tea, “So Dany, how is mom doing?” Not knowing what else to say, he hoped it would be enough to start a conversation.

Dany just shrugged her shoulders, “Fine.” She continued to stare down at her plate, seemingly finding the mashed potatoes fairly interesting.

So much for an ice breaker.

Lyanna tried to support her husband's mission, “Jon, how was your chemistry test today?”

“Good.”

Both Lyanna and Rhaegar just rolled their eyes, and finally Rhaegar had had enough, “Okay you two, listen, what happened today was an accident, no one did it on purpose. Can we please stop acting like children about this and move on?”

Rhaegar glared at the two teenagers who looked up at him and nodded. “Good. Alright then. So, Dany, when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours? Drogo, right?”

Dany scoffed, “Mom has met him and loves him.”

“Right, mom has met him, but I haven’t. You two have been going out for almost a year now and I would like to meet this guy.”

“Well, he might make an appearance during the baby shower, I invited him to it.” Dany looked towards Lyanna, “If that’s okay with you, Lya?”

Lyanna smiled at her, “Of course, I hope he comes. I can’t wait to meet him. Rhaella is always gushing about him, I wonder if he is as handsome in person as he is in your pictures.”

Jon rolled his eyes, which didn’t go unnoticed by Rhaegar. They both shared a knowing glance as they smirked at Lyanna and Dany gushing over Drogo.

“So how serious are you two?” Rhaegar asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Dany was getting irritated at this point. She knew where the questioning was leading, and she was not about to have the sex talk with Rhaegar, especially not with Jon sitting right in front of her. She already had this conversation with her mother and didn’t feel she needed to rehash it with her older brother.

“I mean, I know he’s in college and well… you’re not… at least not yet...”

“And?”

“And I just want to make sure you are safe… as in... safe sex…” There, Rhaegar said it, he had to. This was his baby sister, more like a daughter than anything. 

Dany dropped her fork, “Are you kidding me?”

“Rhaegar!” Lyanna was stunned that he would bring it up now.

Jon snickered behind his glass.

“And this goes for you as well.” Rhaegar added, pointing at him.

“Me? What did I do?” Jon felt annoyed as well now. “And why are we having this talk, its not like we're twelve years old and don’t know anything about sex. We're both eighteen years old and about to go off to college.”

“This is precisely why we need to have this conversation, both of you will be off to college, not living at home, making your own decisions and I want to make sure you guys are making the right and safe choice.”

Jon and Dany both groaned and for the next thirty minutes they got lectured by Rhaegar about safe sex, using condoms, STD’s, the risks of unplanned pregnancies and how they have their whole life ahead of them. In the middle of the lecture, Jon just wanted to pick up his fork and stab himself in the eye and he was going to do it if only it would get him out of this whole conversation.

Dany couldn’t quit squirming in her chair and was hoping God would take sympathy on them and have an asteroid come down on the house. Finally, Lyanna took mercy on them and told Rhaegar to wrap up the lecture. She had Jon and Dany clear up the table and clean up the dishes, she felt it was only fair since she was the one that cooked dinner.

“He has officially turned me off to sex for the next year.” Dany muttered under her breath while they were cleaning up, as soon as Rhaegar and Lyanna were out of ear shot.

“Yeah, don’t let Rhaegar or Drogo hear that.”

Dany looked up at Jon, meeting his eyes briefly before they both looked away, blushing. The memory of their “naked encounter” was still too fresh in their minds.

Finally, when all the dishes were cleared from the dinner table and in the sink, they stood next to each other to wash them. As Dany was taking care of the rinse she side-eyed Jon, noticing that he was muttering something to himself, like he wanted to ask her something but was too afraid to. After five minutes of this going on, she finally relented, throwing her sponge in the sink with a dramatic huff. “Okay. what do you need to ask me?”

Jon stopped mid dry and placed the plate away- “Well, are you and Drogo…”

“Are me and Drogo what?”

“Having sex?”

“Well… yeah... I mean, aren’t you and Val…”, she muttered, retrieving the sponge to finish her task. Why was this being brought up today of all days? First, she witnessed a very naked Jon and now the topic of sex kept being brought up. Every time she looked at Jon all she could see was his naked form. And when she thought of it, it just made her heart race. It’s not like she hadn’t seen a naked man before, hell, her and Drogo had been having sex for the past four months and she saw him naked plenty of times, why was Jon’s body any different?

“Yeah, we are, but we have been together for longer then you and Drogo.”

Dany stopped washing the dish that was in her hand and put it down in the sink. She turned to face Jon, narrowing her eyes at him and placing her hands on her hips, “So what? I’m not supposed to be having sex because I haven’t been with Drogo as long as you have been with Val?”

Jon turned towards Dany but refused to look at her, staring at something behind her instead. “Ummm… I’m not saying that... per say, I just...”

She threw a scorching glance at him, one that threateningly suggested him to stop minding her business, and resumed with her rinsing, effectively letting the topic drop.  


Two nights later, as Jon was going into his bedroom, the sound of running water stopped him in his tracks. He somehow knew who it was, and he knew he should turn back around and leave his room, wait until she was finished, but he couldn’t help himself. He entered the bathroom and took off all his clothes.

He pulled back the curtain and he was met with a rush of heated fog and steam, the water spray jetting so loudly against the tiles it somewhat muffled the sound of his arrival. His eyes drifted over Dany's body appreciatively as he stepped in closer, traveling the long slope of her back to linger on the perfect curve of her ass. Then he reached for her, his fingertips grazing down her sides, smoothing over the heated, damp skin until his hands came to rest on her hips, and she turned to meet his eyes over her shoulder with a slightly surprised smile.

She blushed as her eyes flitted down, landing on his hardening cock.

“You should leave,” she whispered weakly. Jon nodded absently as he moved closer to her, drawn to the gorgeous woman that stood before him.

He brought his hand to her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. Dany leaned into his hand and moaned at the contact. She raised her eyes to his, and he could see the desire pooling in her amethyst irises.

Jon silenced her weak whimper of protest by brushing his lips lightly over hers.

“I know this is wrong, Dany, but I can’t help myself.” She smiled up at his tortured expression. She looked like she could see the war going on within him, his mind screaming at him that this was wrong, and his body not caring about any of it and taking control of his actions.

“I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to do this here or on the bed?”

At her less-than-subtle encouragement, he pulled her lithe form against his hard body, pressing his lips to hers in a feverish kiss. His mouth moved everywhere, unable to get enough of her taste. He moved from her mouth to her ear, over her neck and down to her breasts, giving each one the attention they begged for. He nibbled on one while pinching the other to a hardened peak.

She placed her hands on his chest and moved them down over the hard planes of his stomach. When she neared his fully erect cock, she avoided it, opting to caress his ass instead. Her small hands moved back to the front, and she brushed her thumb lightly over the tip, causing a deep moan to escape his throat. She wrapped him in her hand and cupped his balls while stroking his length.

Jon couldn’t wait any longer and reached under her thighs, pulling her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the cool tiles. She hissed at the contact but was instantly silenced by the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her.

He pulled out slowly, removing himself completely before thrusting back into her dripping wet core. His movements were methodical but her little moans and whimpers of pleasure were quickly driving him crazy, his whole body shaking with the need to find release. She ground down onto him, circling her hips, encouraging him to move faster.

“Patience, Dany.”

“Fuck patience, Jon. Fuck me hard and fast. Make me scream.” Her words caused him to speed up, wanting to make her cum harder than she ever had. He pounded into her with a fierce resolve to make sure everyone could hear her.

Her moans got louder as her orgasm approached. He felt his balls tightening at the feeling of her silky walls gripping him like a vice. She screamed out profanities as she fell over the edge, bringing him with her. As she let out his name in a high pitch, Jon jolted up, waking up from his dream.

He was perspiring, and his breathing was erratic, the dream felt so real and when he looked down, he realized how hard he was. What the fuck just happened, he thought. He tried to get his breathing back to normal, hoping without success that his hard-on would subside. He knew what the only way to get rid of it was. So, he reluctantly pulled his sweats down and went to work on his hard cock and all he could think about was a wet naked Dany screaming his name in the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank TheScarletGarden for betaing this chapter for me. You would be reading a chapter full of mistakes if it wasn’t for this lovely sweetheart!

Dany stepped out of the apartment, taking a deep breath to expel the frenzy that was her day. Her second year at Dragonstone would prove to be a huge challenge as her professors where tougher educators and her class load more than she’d ever carried to date. Her quiet summer lowered her defense mechanisms, lulling her into a self-proclaimed useless state of peace.

She checked her cell phone again, disappointed that there were no messages from Drogo. They hadn’t talked all summer, even though hints of promises were made at the airport. But she knew, she felt it deep in her bones that this relationship was running its course. She loved Drogo and she would always love him, he was her first in many things and would always have a piece of her heart, but she always felt like something was missing. She always felt like when it came to Drogo she would always try to reconcile her heart with her head. They were always battling, never at peace.

As she made her way from the station, she looked up at the tall buildings that were becoming all too familiar, yet foreign at the same time, unlike the places she knew like the back of her hand in King's Landing and even Winterfell. The sky was starless, rather matching her mood, and she wondered if it was a sign, that maybe gray did not become her, always finding magic in the twinkling lights of the night sky. She tried to determine the last time she felt any magic, was it the last time they kissed, right before he left? And if it did she couldn’t remember if she felt alive or not. 

In no time she found herself staring at the window in Dragonstone Bar. She watched as Margaery was hanging on Robb’s every word as he gesticulated wildly, a story from Essos, no doubt, while Theon and Missandei laughed at his antics. Dany was relieved when Margaery finally opened up her eyes when it came to Robb and acknowledged how she felt about him. She’d acquiesced to the fact that they both were together for the long haul, but maybe it was because he and Margaery seemed to fit so well together. She wanted to fit like that with someone. People always told Dany that her and Drogo made a beautiful couple, but lately, she felt they didn’t fit and wondered if she would ever fit like that with someone. She wasn’t going to think about how they hadn’t talked in months.

She smiled, deciding she needed the distraction the foursome would offer and stepped inside to join them, hugging Missandei and Theon, listening as they each hosted a what-I-did-on-my-summer-vacation soliloquy. Her turn to share was upon her, but luckily interest waned as Missandei’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“It’s him,” she stated breathlessly.

“Who?” Margaery said, craning her neck around.

Dany also turned around in her seat and followed were Missandei’s gaze landed, and when she noticed who she was speaking of, she just rolled her eyes.

“That’s Grey,” Dany shook her head, “I have been trying to set you up with him for the past year and every time you refuse me.”

“I know, I know, it’s just that every time I’m around him, I get all clammy and sweating… and anxious… and oh my god, he’s looking right over here,” Missandei said as the waitress placed another pitcher of soda on the table.

Dany smiled at Grey and motioned for him to come over, he gave her a sign with his hands that he will be over in a bit, he was busy working.

“Well, what about the bartender?” Margaery asked Missandei, “He seems cute.” Margaery nodded her head in approval, receiving a disgruntled nudge from her beau in the process. Dany turned towards Missy and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t bother with him, he’s an ass,” Dany said without remorse.

“You know him?”

“He’s in my American Lit class. A Mr. Know-it-all. Made me look like an idiot on my first day.”

“Don’t worry, Missy, we’ll get you laid before the holidays. It’s become my personal mission, since I choose to accept it,” Theon chimed in, receiving a high five from Missy.

They all laughed and fell into that old familiar banter as they caught up on the events of the summer. Finally, Grey came over after his shift and started to talk with the group, he kept looking over at Missy coyly but didn’t want to push her. He had been begging Dany for the past year to set him up with her.

As the night wound down, they all said their goodbyes, leaving Dany behind to wait for Drogo. She watched them depart but found it curious that Missy and Grey happened to be leaving together and broke off from the trio.

After waiting around for thirty-five minutes and no signs of Drogo her pride kicked in and she decided to call it a night. She took one last sip of her drink, throwing a few bills on the table and gathering her items in a huff. Since when had she become so pathetic to wait anxiously all day for someone who didn’t have the courtesy to even call to explain his absence?

Dany heard the bar door open and when she looked up in the mirror she was facing, she found two piercing chocolate eyes returning her gaze. She faltered gathering her things, she shook her head dropping her chin, trying to ward off the pounding in her chest. His gaze always did that to her.

She turned around slowly and saw him walk up to her with a shy smile on his face. The three months in Essos were good to him, very good. His hair was longer and if possible curlier, he had a windblown look going on. She felt the urge to run her fingers through it, not to fix or straighten it but to solve the mystery of how it would feel under her touch. He grew a beard and it made him look older, wiser and handsome and rugged. And he was tanned, he looked like he spent a lot of time out in the sun. Well, he probably did since he was out helping build houses and other mercenary work throughout Essos.

She was supposed to join him with Robb and Margaery but at the last minute her visa got denied and she wasn’t able to go. Come to find out they had mixed up her application with someone else’s and by the time everything was fixed it was too late to join them in Essos. She was naturally upset at first, but then it gave her the opportunity to focus on herself for the summer. She got to be as lazy as she wanted and do absolutely nothing and it felt good.

Jon silently pulled her into a hug which lifted her off the floor and caused her to giggle. “Hey stranger,” she murmured against his shoulders.

He placed her back on the floor and sat himself at the table that she was about to leave. “Where is everyone?” Jon looked around and noticed it was just the two of them and the bartender with greasy hair that was stocking coolers.

“You missed them, they left about thirty minutes ago.”

“And you were sitting here waiting for someone to come and pick you up?”

Dany chuckled softly. “No, I was just sitting here waiting for answers that never come.” She was trying to give him a smile.

Jon regarded her curiously but gave no response. There was something different about Dany tonight, she seemed sad but was trying to hide it behind her smile that didn’t quiet reached her eyes like it always did. 

“Sorry, it’s been one of those days,” she offered as an apology.

“It’s okay, I’ve had one of those myself. Several in fact.” He rubbed at his brow.

They sat in a comfortable silence, he knew that when she would be ready to talk about it she would do it. “Well, how about something to drink?”

Dany finally gave him a genuine smile. “Okay.”

Jon got up from his chair and motioned for her to follow him. He walked up to the bar but the bartender seemed more interested in his phone and stepped away to the back so finally Jon stepped behind the bar and filled a glass with ice, then grabbed the fountain hose. “Leaded or unleaded?”

Dany grinned at his antics, “Unleaded please.”

He handed her the glass and pulled out a barstool for her, waiting for her to sit before plopping down beside her. They drank in silence when Jon finally remembered, “Oh, we ran into Drogo about a month ago in Meereen, he said he was on his way to Vaes Dothrak.”

“Well, at least someone has seen him,” Dany murmured while she took a sip of her drink.

“Ah, I get it.”

“Get what?” Dany looked at Jon curiously.

“What has gotten you all melancholy,” Jon stated as he looked over at her.

Dany let out an aggravated sigh, “I’m not… melancholy... I’m... pissed off that he hasn’t called me. Me, his girlfriend of three fuckin' years, no phone calls, no email, nothing.”

“I would imagine it’s hard to get good service out there in Vaes Dothrak, and you know there were certain places in Essos that we could never get good service.” He was just trying to help Drogo out. He liked him, he was a good guy, but it was still pretty crappy of him not to call Dany.

Dany shook her head. “Please don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That thing men do, help each other out, try to stick up for each other.”

Jon put his hands up in defense, “Hey, that's not what I am doing, I am just… trying to offer you a different… reason… as to why he didn’t contact you.”

Dany just rolled her eyes at Jon and continued to sip on her drink. “Can you just forget about this and talk about something else, please?”

Jon nodded, pensive.

After another moment of silence, she asked “Have you gone by King's Landing? To go see Uncle Aemon?”

“I visited him before I left, why? Is he okay?” Jon started to get concerned.

Dany placed her hand on his arm, “He seemed fine when I visited him two weeks ago, it’s just... his memory, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jon quietly replied. He knew they probably only had a few more years if they were lucky with Uncle Aemon, but he didn’t want to think about it now.

He looked down at his watch and noticed it was one minute after midnight and smiled to himself. Dany asked “What is it?”

“Well, it’s officially midnight, so that means you're officially nineteen years old, my dear.” He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger.

Dany stared at him and all of a sudden she felt her heart explode with a warmth she never felt before... he remembered.

He regarded her for a moment. “You okay?”

All Dany could do was nod, she didn’t know what to say, so she raised her glass and tipped it towards him as a thank you. 

“Sorry that you have to spend it sitting next to me,” he offered.

Dany shook her head, “There isn’t anyone else I would rather spend my birthday with.” She softly replied, and it was the truth.

He was a bit taken back by her admission and didn’t know what to say back to her.

Dany stood up from her bar stool and froze when a new song began to play.

I never thought that You would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start

Jon looked at her and realized this song brought back some memories, he just couldn’t tell if they were happy or not. She smiled, and he found himself wanting to reach out and touch her. So, he did the next best thing, “Would you care to dance?”

“Here?”

“Well, there’s a floor and music. Call it a birthday celebration.”

“Okay.”

He whisked her a few feet over and she suddenly felt like she was floating as his strong arms and musky scent invaded her senses.

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  


How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown  


She felt the soft whiskers of his beard run gently across her shoulder and felt her knees go weak, as if the ground beneath her was moving. “Can I ask you something?” she whispered.

“Sure.”

“Are you keeping the beard?”

“Why, you’re not much of a beard woman?”

“Well, it just seems a shame…” she trailed off when the feel of his soft beard ran across the crook of her neck, having to take a deep breath to compose herself.

“It just seems a shame to what?”

“To hide such a handsome face.” Why was she saying these things to him? What was going on with her today, how much had she had to drink? Because her skin tingled, and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

Jon pulled back and gazed at her, not knowing what to say, she shyly looked down on the floor. 

They danced to the rest of the song in silence, both wondering how it was that they felt so at ease in each other’s arms.

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

The song ended, but Dany kept her hold on him until he cleared his throat. She felt awkward, unable to get her emotions in check. This man was doing crazy things to her psyche and she found herself behaving in a very un-Dany like fashion. Maybe it was the beard. 

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and realized that his face was just a few inches away from her. If she just lifted herself up just a few inches, her lips would be on his. She wasn’t going to lie and say she never thought about kissing him. How could she not? Just looking at him was enough to drive any woman to the same conclusion.

But Dany knew this wasn’t right, so she reluctantly pulled away from him and put some distance between their bodies, “Thanks for the dance.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jon gave her a small smile, “Anytime.”

“We should probably get going, it’s getting late.”

“Yeah okay, grab your stuff and I’ll walk you back to your apartment.”

Dany went to the table and grabbed her purse when she turned back around for Jon, her stomach flipped, “Drogo.”

Drogo looked at Dany and then tossed a defiant glare to Jon. 

Jon recognized that look all too well and stepped towards Drogo, “Hey man! When did you get here?” He was trying to break the tension that suddenly loomed over them.

Drogo didn’t look at Jon but kept staring at Dany, “A few minutes ago.”

Jon nodded, knowing he shouldn’t push his luck right now and probably should leave the two to talk, before he got his face smashed in. “Okay well, I’m going to get going since he is here to take you home, Dany. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jon walked out the door, Dany’s eyes watching his form through the window until he disappeared out of her sight.

She tried to ignore Drogo, still angry at him. She could feel him watching her but didn’t turn towards him or acknowledged him. As he walked over to her slowly, she walked away from the table and went and stood next to the bulletin board on the wall at the end of the bar, feigning interest in the advertisements posted there. She could feel his presence behind her but refused to speak first.

“You're still angry at me?” his gruff voice asked.

At first, she didn’t reply, she didn’t want to act like a petulant child, but she couldn’t help herself. He put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around. “Can you please at least look at me?”

She gazed up at him and Drogo was taken back at the fury in her violet eyes. He finally looked down at the ground and realized he messed up.

“You care to explain yourself?” Dany finally spoke.

“How about you explain what I walked in on?” Drogo knew it was a low blow, they were just dancing but they were too close for his liking. He knew Jon and Dany were close, and in the three years in this relationship not once has he not trusted her, but there was something tonight, its like something changed, there was a shift in their relationship and he didn’t like what he saw, it scared him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You leave for three months and don’t have the audacity to call me or send me any type of message stating that you are alive, and now you're questioning me?” Dany was livid, she wanted to throw something, hit something or someone.

“I’m sorry, I know…” Drogo ran his hand through his hair in frustration, not finding the words to express. This was not how he had imagined their reunion to be. He was hoping that once she saw him, she would be so happy and just jump into his arms and that all would be okay.

He took a deep breath and sat down, staring unfocusedly at the tabletop. “You're right and I’m sorry, I can’t be sorry enough. It was a lousy thing to do. And you have every right to be angry with me.”

Dany looked at him and finally sat at the table, waiting for him to continue.

“Before I left on this trip, I felt like you had been pulling away. And there was this awkward tension between us. Like you were with me but not with me. Its like you had to make an effort to be around me and I could sense it. And I took this trip so I could give you the space you needed, because I’m afraid of you leaving me.”

Dany felt bad now, and if she was being truthful with herself, she had been pulling away from him the past couple of months before he left, she had started to get stifled in their relationship.

He took her hand along with his and studied her face for a reaction but when she nodded he continued, “And a stupid part of me thought if I didn’t contact you, you would realize how much you missed me and loved me and would be so happy to see me again that our relationship would go back to being the same.”

Dany sat there speechless at his admission and she found herself surprised at his frankness. This was not what she was expecting. She expected him to deny what happened, to make up excuses, but he was being honest. He loved her and she did love him. He didn’t want to end this, he wanted this to work. In his own crazy way he was trying to save their relationship. She didn’t want to throw away three years of relationship because she was going through some phase, she owed it to them to try, at least. Maybe they would be able to learn from this and move on. It was just a bump in the road and hopefully it would be smooth sailing now.

She grasped and squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, she gave him hope.

Jon eased down the spiral staircase, his feet on autopilot towards the coffee pot. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleepiness that lingered there. He opened the cabinet to reach for a mug when he heard a soft knock on the door, bowing his head at the rude interruption to his body’s morning routine of waking up.

He walked to the door, taking a deep breath to put on his best welcome face and turned the knob. “Hey,” he said, his voice cracking just slightly.

“Hey, Jon. I wasn’t sure if you were back yet,” she said, stepping inside the loft, brushing past him.

He let out a wry chuckle, shaking his head. “Please, Val, come on in.”

She turned to give him a dubious smirk. “So how was your trip?”

“Great.”

“Well, you were missed…” her voice softened to a near whisper.

Jon walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Really? Missed by whom?”

She ignored his dig, looking around the apartment. “Do you have company?”

“Val, what are you doing here?”

Turning to face him, she answered, “I just wanted to know that you made it back safely, and to say hello.”

Jon lifted the mug to take a sip of coffee, looking at her curiously, trying to calm his nerves at her mere presence. “Hello.”

They stood there watching each other, neither one willing to make the first move at having the inevitable conversation.

“Don’t you have class?” he asked.

“I have lab this afternoon, but my morning is free.”

He nodded. “And you aren’t spending it with Justin?”

“You grew a beard, I see,” she replied, ignoring his question completely.

“Still refusing to face facts, I see.”

She placed her arms on her waist, cocking her hip. “And what facts would those be exactly?”

He studied her for a moment. Her soft bobbed hair framing her round face, her bright gray-blue eyes pouring over him, her long thin legs begging to be-- Okay, enough of that. “What is it that you want, Val? Are you here because you want to make sure I’m still pining for you? Or do you want to know if I engaged in any illicit activities while abroad? Because I’ll tell you if you really want to know.” He held a finger up. “Or, are you just here for the sheer pleasure of torturing me with stories of your wonderful tortured relationship with Justin? Because I have to say… today? I’m just not interested.”

“I…I’m sorry, Jon. I didn’t come here to fight with you.”

“Yes, you did. It’s what we do.”

“You’re right. I just want to know one thing. Why did you leave it the way you did? How could you say that to me, then leave for three months with no word, not even a phone call?”

“Because it was the truth, and you know it. I didn’t write, because I wanted to give you those three months to really think about what you truly want. Because, from my perspective? You want a tad too much. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to Justin,” he said, but not harshly.

“Since when do you care about what’s fair to Justin?”

“I don’t, really, I hate the guy to be honest. You cheated on me with him, but you never told him about me, so I can’t really be mad at this dude, can I? I took my anger out on the wrong person. And I know I said you had to decide, that it was either him or me, but being on this trip I have re-evaluated everything and I don’t deserve to be with someone like you. I loved you so much and you just didn’t care. 

Her eyes began to well up with tears as she took a step towards him. “What does that means, Jon?”

“It means that you should go back to Justin. He loves you, and he’ll make you happy the way I never could,” he said in defeat.

“I was happy with you.”

Jon just shakes his head in disbelief.

“And maybe I’ve had time to figure it all out now. Maybe I finally know what it is that I want.”

He laughed in incredulity. “And what is it exactly that you want now?”

“You,” she stated simply and firmly.

She took a step towards him and ran her fingers up his arm until it reached his cheek. He stood there, frozen to his spot, unable to react.

She leaned in and kissed him and it took a moment, but he responded, running his hand through her honey locks, his heart warring with his head until the physical side took over. He lifted her in the air and sat her on the center island as she wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands along the soft exposed skin of her midriff, easing his hands up towards her breasts. And then her cell phone rang, abruptly ending the moment.

Their breathing was labored as he stepped away from her, bringing him back to the sanity of not being completely immersed in her. She looked at him and mouthed I’m sorry as she slid off the counter and took a few steps away from him to answer her phone in private. He overhears her say Justin and he couldn't believe that she would be over here, kissing him and then talking to her boyfriend like nothing happened. 

A few minutes later she came back and stepped closer to Jon, reaching for him, but he grabbed her wrists to stop her. “No,” he stated simply.

“What? Why?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t keep doing this with you.” He took a deep breath and wished to finally let her go. “This…” He gestured between them, “Whatever this was, it's over and done.” He opened the door for her, “I need you to leave. And please don’t contact me.”

“Jon…”

“Val, please leave now. I’m not going to ask you again.” He saw the tears form in her eyes, but he had to look away, for his own sanity.

And it finally hit her, he really wanted her to go. It was not what she expected. She took a deep breath to compose herself and walked out the door, but turned around once more, “Just so you know I do love you.”

Jon looked down, “Yeah, but not enough to stay faithful.” He whispered, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Home by Christina Perri
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know, I love to read your comments, makes it easier to write this story knowing people actually enjoy what I am writing lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to Thank the beautiful soul TheScarletGarden for betaing this chapter for me. She makes it coherent for you readers, so it's all her.

Dany woke up slowly, stretching her limbs as the rich aroma of coffee invaded her senses. Her lids lifted, then she blinked a few times, trying to get her bearings.

“Good morning,” Drogo said softly, holding a cup out for her.

She sat up to accept it, but didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Thanks.”

He sat down on the edge of her bed. “So, are we still good?”

Dany shot him a weary glance, then took a sip, remembering the words not spoken but hanging between them like a silent barrier as they made their way back to her apartment last night. “Could you give a girl a minute, Drogo?”

“Dany, normally I would, but we haven’t talked all summer and we made plans to get together yesterday and then I find you… well…”

“Find me what, Drogo? And need I remind you that I waited for you all day?”

“I explained all that, Dany. I said I’m sorry, how many times do I have to say it?” His tone was becoming agitated, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

“I know, Drogo, it’s fine. But let’s not do this, okay?”

“Do what?”

“Fall back into our habit of avoidance of the real issues here,” she said, surprised at how easily the words formed in her mind, then actually made their way to her lips. “We didn’t talk all summer, which in itself is very telling. You couldn’t take two minutes to call me yesterday, again… very telling. When you finally showed up last night, you found me dancing with Jon and immediately jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Does that just about sum everything up?”

Drogo looked at her, bewildered, rendered speechless. He didn’t like where this conversation was headed, he was hoping everything would work out on its own, he wished now that he didn’t ask her if they were still good.

“But I thought we were okay last night.”

Dany sighed, “We were… but I’ve had time to think about it and I don’t know… I feel like I need some time on my own.”

“You had three months on your own.”

“Yeah, and whose fault was that?” Dany was growing frustrated by the minute. She stopped talking and took in a deep breath, “I feel like this conversation is just going in circles. Can you just give me some time? I’m sorry. I just need some time.”

Drogo got up from the bed and rubbed his hand across his face in frustration, “How much time do you need?”

Dany stood up from her position on the bed and stood by her dresser, trying to put some distance between her and Drogo, she shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know… I... I honestly don’t know.”

Drogo silently grabbed his things and walked out of Dany’s room. She stood there surprised by his sudden departure. She followed right behind him. “Where are you going? We should at least finish this conversation.”

“I thought this conversation was over, now I am giving you the time you need.” He opened the front door and walked out without turning back to look at her.

When Dany finally turned around she was surprised and embarrassed to see Margaery and Robb curled up on the couch together in their pajamas. She walked over to them and gave them a pitiful look. Robb silently moved out of the way, as Dany got into Margaery’s lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Oh honey, it will be okay.” Margaery spoke as she stroked her hair and tried to soothingly rub her back. A moment later she felt a stronger hand on her back as well, and then a head rested on her shoulder blade.

“Have you girls-” Robb started to speak, “ever thought about being in a polyamorous relationship?”

Both girls turned and narrowed their eyes at him, “You know Robb, if we ever decided to be in a polyamorous relationship, you wouldn’t be the third person.”

Robb scoffed at the girls, offended, “Who would it be then?”

“Missandei,” both girls said simultaneously.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dany stared absently at the jukebox, trying to calm her nerves. She was going to do it. She was going to finally break it off with Drogo. She had called him and told him to meet her at the bar. She figured if she did it with enough people around there wouldn’t be a scene, she prayed there wouldn’t be a scene. 

“Please, no angry chick rock,” Missandei said as she walked up behind Dany.

Dany smiled. “But it’s exactly what the moment screams for.”

Missy moved to step beside her. “Not having a good birthday?”

“Not so much, no.”

“Hey, I take personal offense to that. I threw this little birthday party for you and you got all these amazing gifts, which by the way, I will be stealing that eyeshadow palette from you.” When Missandei noticed that Dany wasn’t smiling at her last comment, she looked at her friend concerned, “So what’s the problem, not enough cake and ice cream?” Missandei teased.

“More like, not enough space in my heart.”

Missandei nodded knowing, “Ah, yeah, Margaery told me what happened this morning. You doing okay?”

She shrugged. “Not really, it’s just… I don’t know.”

“So tell me what you do know.”

Dany sat down on a bar stool. “I know that I am about to break up with the first man I have ever loved. And all I feel is relief... I feel as if a weight is being lifted off my shoulders and I can finally breath. How awful am I?”

Missandei hugged Dany from behind and rested on her chin on her shoulder. “You’re not awful, not even close. You're just human and you shouldn’t feel bad about what you are feeling. Plus, I would never be friends with an awful person.”

Dany looked back at Missandei and leaned into the hug, “Thanks.”

“Sorry your birthday has been so shitty.”

Dany smiled softly, “It wasn’t all bad.” Dany thought about the dance from the night before, “The best part of my birthday was dancing with Jon last night. It felt like the calm before everything went to hell.”

Missandei pulled back and stood next to Dany, “Dancing? Where? And when?”

Dany smiled softly, “Yes, dancing, last night after you guys had left. He came by as I was waiting for Drogo and we talked… and then a song came on and he offered...” Dany bit her lower lip, she usually did that when she would get nervous. “He called it my birthday dance.” She looked down and started fidgeting with her hands as she described what happened last night.

Missandei thought she noticed a faint redness on her cheeks as she was talking, but didn’t say anything. Maybe it's the light.

When Dany stopped talking and looked at her friend she was greeted by a curious look, “What?”

Missandei just shook her head, “Nothing, it's just… I don’t know, you just seem really nervous describing a dance… with Jon of all people.”

Dany stared at her with her mouth open, “I do not! And… I don’t like what you are implying.”

“What am I implying exactly?” Missandei asked with her eyes narrowed jokingly.

“That... I am… and… you know what? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Talk about what?” Margaery walked up and stood next to Dany and Missandei.

“Boys, more specifically boys and relationships,” Missandei offered, trying to change the subject for Dany’s sake.

Margaery nodded her head, “Oh, I totally agree, no boy talk tonight. Screw, stupid boys!”

Missandei scoffed at Margaery, “What do you have to complain about? Miss in a healthy committed relationship that will end in marriage with three kids and a white picket fence house.”

Before Margaery could rebuttal, one of the waitress, Arianne came over, “Hey loves, can I get you anything else?”

“No, we're good, why don’t you come and join us later when you get off, Arianne?” Dany asked.

“I would love to but I’m going to be getting out of here late, one of our waitresses quit a few days ago and we are swapped.”

All three ladies gave her a sympathetic smile, “By the way, if you ladies know anyone that is interested in doing a little moonlighting down here just let me know. All these hours are murder on my feet, not to mention cutting into my practice time.”

“If we know anyone we will let you know,” Dany answered and then thought about it, maybe she could do it. She did need the extra cash on the side. Yes, her mom and Rhaegar would send her money but she felt bad mooching off of them.

“Thanks doll, you’re the best.”

As Arianne walked away the girls got into a conversation about their classes and professors. When Dany looked up she saw Jon walk in, Missandei noticed that when Dany saw Jon, she instinctively smiled, but her smiled floundered when she saw that Jon didn’t come over to them immediately instead, he looked over at Dany just once and gave her a small sad smile, before he headed towards Robb and Theon who were trying to play pool, even if in reality they were just hitting each other with the pool sticks.

“What’s up with that?” Dany wondered, a little too loud, when she looked over at Missandei she saw that the girl was staring at her with her eyebrows raised, questioningly.  


Before Missandei could ask Dany what she meant, the front door of the bar opened again and in walked Drogo. Both girls looked over at Dany and waited for her to say something. She finally let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Okay, it's now or never,” Dany said. The girls gave her a reassuring smile and Missandei gave her a hug before they both got up and headed towards the boys.

Drogo sat down and waited with bated breath as to what the conversation was going to hold.

Margaery walked over to Robb who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. Missandei walked over to Jon and gave him a hug, since she hadn’t seen him since he got back. “Well hey handsome, long time no see.”

Jon gave her a small smile, hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“What’s going on over there?” Jon asked inquisitively.

“Oh well, you, my friend, are just about to witness the end of an era known as Dany and Drogo”

“Oh…” He didn’t say anything else. Everyone else went back to their own conversations and when Missandei looked over she noticed that Jon’s gaze had not altered from Dany.

Jon tried to look away, this wasn’t his business, he was just surprised that it was happening. He could tell how tense Dany was. Drogo kept reaching for her hands and she kept pulling away, he was shaking his head and finally Dany grasped his hand and looked as if she was pleading with him, trying to make him understand. He pulled his hand back angrily, which instinctively made Jon clench his fists. When Drogo got up from the barstool he was on, which fell back, and he grabbed his jacket and walked out, with Dany right on his heels.

“Should we go after her?” Robb asked concerned with what he just saw.

Margaery shook her head, “No, let them be. She needs to do this on her own.”

When Missandei looked over at Jon she noticed he had a peculiar look on his face and that his fists were still clenched. “Hey, you all right?” She asked in a whispered voice just enough for him to hear.

Jon looked at her and just nodded his head, “Yeah… why?”

“You know she is going to be fine, Drogo would never hurt her.” Jon unclenched his fists after Missandei’s reassuring words and gave her a small nod, but looked away.

“Are you sure you're okay?” she shrugged her shoulders, “You just have this far off look… want to talk about it?”

He took a deep breath, “I’m fine.” Missandei narrowed her eyes at him, “I promise I’m fine.” Jon stood up from his barstool and grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s show those idiots how to really play pool.”

“Whatever you say Jon Snow.” Missandei proceeded to voice as he dragged her along him.

Dany opened the door of Dragonstone Bar and was disappointed when she saw no sign of her friends. She walked over to the table they vacated earlier, the bag of gifts she left behind still there. She grabbed it and turned to go, nearly plowing into Missandei in her haste.

“Hey, you're back.”

Dany laughed. “I forgot this.” She held up the gift bag as proof.

“Well, I told everyone to go ahead and that I was going to gather everything for you.”

“Thanks.” Dany sat back down at the table and just put her head in her hands, “This has been the worst birthday ever.”

Missandei sat next to her. “I know,” she whispered softly.

They both sat there quietly, Missandei just holding her hand and letting Dany cry. 

After a few minutes Missandei finally spoke, “Want to talk about it?”

Dany looked up, with her tear stained face and her mascara running down her face, “What is there to talk about? I ended my relationship tonight to a guy who now hates me. He didn’t even want to hear me, Missy, he was just begging. Kept promising he was going to change, that he would do anything.”

Missandei grabbed a napkin from the table and proceeded to wipe Dany’s tears, “And then he asked how I could be so heartless!”

This made Missandei angry, and she grasped Dany’s hand a little too rough, but what she wanted her to pay attention, “Men say that to women to make them feel guilty, but you have nothing to feel guilty about! He was the one that left for three months, not you. He was the one that didn’t call for three months, and he was the one who choose not to contact you, on purpose! He doesn’t deserve you. The end!”

Dany looked at her shocked at her outburst and opened her mouth to defend Drogo, realizing there was nothing she could say, then started to laugh hysterically. “You’re right.” She tried to compose herself. “And here I’ve spent more than half my birthday feeling guilty and like crap for treating him this way. What an idiot I am.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I have no doubt that he loves you. I mean, look at you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, what guy wouldn’t love you? Men should be falling at your feet.” Dany smiled at that, “But seriously, you deserve to have someone that makes you the center of their universe.”

Dany started blushing at all the comments Missandei was throwing her way. “I had that… with Drogo, I was the center of his universe. And it felt wonderful…..at first. But to be honest I’d like to have something a little more in the middle, you know?” She looked down at her hands. “Something a little more real and… and not so consuming. Healthier, I guess. You know… equals. Just loving and sweet and challenging and fun… and great sex.”

Missandei let out a laugh, “Yes, great sex is a must. And you know, if you want it, you need to go out and find it. Staying with the same guy for three years out of guilt is not going to let it happen. I mean, you might not find it right away, you're going to go through some douche bags I’m sure… like I have. But you’ll find it.” She looked at Dany and gave her a sly smile, “I’m sure it's actually right in front of you, someone… you know…”

Dany rolled her eyes at the last comment, “Really? Who? The only other guys I’m around are Robb, Theon, and Jon.”

Missandei gave her a knowing smile when she said Jon.

Dany gave Missandei an affronted look, “You can’t be serious?”

“What, I didn’t say anything!”

“Me and Jon? Jon Snow, my brother’s son, Jon Snow.”

Missandei giggled, “First of all, I didn’t say Jon, you did and secondly, Jon is your brother's step son. No blood relation what so ever.”

Dany just shook her head, “I think someone must have slipped something into your drink tonight, and now you are having crazy thoughts.”

“I’m just saying….”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep on saying.” Dany rolled her eyes at Missandei’s irrational thoughts, Jon? She couldn’t believe her best friend would even suggest something like that. I mean, sure she was right, she and Jon were not related by blood… but still. They could not be together… ever… right?

“Okay, fine” Missandei’s voice pulled Dany from her thoughts, “so now, no more feeling sad and depressed about asshole men. We are going to go out and find this perfect guy for you. I will, if you will.”

Dany nodded her head, “Sounds like a plan.”

Missandei hopped off the stool, “Alright, let's go home, I’m tired.” She helped Dany grab some of her gift bags and they both walked towards the front door. “Okay, but you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed how sexy Jon is looking with that beard.”

Dany started blushing and finally gave in, “Not just the beard, what about that ass?”

Missandei laughed, “I know! Ugh, when we were playing pool earlier, and he was bent over the table, I just wanted to walk up to him behind him and grab a handful!”

“Missandei!”

“What? Will you be jealous if I did it?”

Dany just laughed at her friend, “Oh, shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know. And I promise we are getting closer to this not being a slow burn anymore, just a few more chapters if you readers don't mind bearing with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank TheScarletGarden for betaing this for me and talking me through this chapter. Trust me I really needed it and so do you, readers. I also want to thank Enygma0710, she also helped me tremendously with this chapter as well.

Dany had been working at the Dragonstone Bar for the past month and a half and she loved it. She worked three nights out of the week, as that was what her mom and brother had agreed to. They both were wary of her getting a job, especially at a bar, as they wanted her to focus on school, but she wanted to work because she needed to start being more independent and not have to explain all the time to her mother and brother how she spent her money.

Tonight, was a slow night and no one was at the bar. Dany and Arianna had done everything they were supposed to do: they restocked their stations, filled the ketchup and mustard bottles, cleaned the tables… twice, and now they were just drooling over Jeff, the bartender.

Jon walked towards the front of the bar, returning from the bathroom, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Arianna and Dany leaning over on the pool table, their heads facing towards Jeff, as he restocked the glassware.

“What I wouldn’t give to have someone take me on the pool table, just once,” Arianna said.

Jon swallowed hard, his eyes darting back and forth, as their gluteus maximus were poised before him, his fingers itching to reach out and-

“See for me… I want someone to throw me up against the back wall… forcefully, just really go for it,” Dany refuted.

Jon's eyes rolled in the back of his head, his nether regions twitching at the thought of-

“Hey, don’t let this prudish exterior fool you,” Dany said in response to Arianna’s dubious glance as she stood up. “Underneath I’m… less prudish.”

Jon forced himself to take a deep breath, turned around and went back to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so turned on by the thought of taking Dany against a wall? Just the thought of grabbing her and taking her did inexplicable things to him. Val just liked the bed, no other surfaces, she would say she didn’t feel comfortable. Sure, Jon found Dany attractive, but was it just attraction? He still had those dreams of her. At first, they happened occasionally, but lately those dreams were taking over his life. The moment he closed his eyes, she was there. And sometimes it wasn't even sexual, they were sweet dreams of their childhood and how she had always been there for him.

Dany was smart and beautiful and way out of his league, and lately he couldn’t help but wanting to be near her and around her. He didn’t realize when he started to become consumed by these thoughts of her. She would just pop into his head for no apparent reason. Jon would wonder if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. 

He knew the thoughts and feelings he was having were dangerous and wrong. But were they really wrong? What he was feeling, would it be considered incest? It's not as if they were related by blood. But then how would they define their relationship, were they friends? Aunt and nephew, cousins, brother and sister? What would they call this relationship? Rhaegar was more than a step dad to him, he was the only father he knew. He taught him how to ride a bike, how to throw a ball, how to shave. He did everything his biological father was too much of a coward to do. Even though biologically speaking Rhaegar wasn’t his father, to Jon he was, and he would fight any person on this planet who said otherwise. And this was how he would show his gratitude to Rhaegar? By hitting on his little sister? What would his mother think? What would their family think? They probably would say he was disgusting and needed to get help.

When he finally managed to recompose in the slightest, he walked back to the front of the bar and sat down with a heavy sigh, shaking his head, still trying to fully recover.

“Hey, Jon,” Dany said as she breezed past him.

All he could do was nod and wave.

She stopped to look back at him. “Everything okay?”

He nodded rapidly with a distorted smile on his face, unable to look her in the eyes.

Her brow furrowed, but she shrugged and continued on her way.

Jon dropped his head on the bar, feeling utterly defeated.

When he looked up, he noticed that Missandei had came and sat down right next to him and was giving him a knowing smile. “Shut up, Missy.”

That night, Jon offered to take Dany home. Since she started working at the bar, that had been a recurring offer. Jon would just so happen to stop by, usually around the end of her shift, and ever the gentlemen, would gave her a ride home.

Slowly, the 10-minute drive to her apartment had become a two-hour drive. At first, he would park the car in front of her apartment and they would have idle chit chat and then it became more. Five minutes turned to fifteen and then thirty and the next thing they would notice - or not - was that two hours would have gone by. They would talk about everything; her break up with Drogo, Jon’s break up with Val and her cheating. When Dany found out that Val had cheated on Jon, she had wanted to claw the blonde’s eyes out. How could anyone cheat? Especially on Jon of all people. Sometimes they would talk about nonsequential things like the newest restaurant that opened and they wanted to try.

Sometimes they wouldn’t even talk, they would just drive around Dragonstone, go and have dessert at some ice cream shop or take a walk on the beach.

Tonight, though, they rode in silence back to her apartment. She kept stealing glances at him, wondering why he was so quiet, when they usually never ran out of things to say. She kept thinking back to her earlier conversation with Arianna and wondered if Jon had fantasies like that too.

“Do you have sexual fantasies?” she blurted out.

He let out what sounded like a squeak of breath and clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

She reached over to grasp his arm. “Jon, are you okay?”

He swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in his throat and prayed he’d find his voice as he pulled the car over along the curb. He held a finger up, asking her for a minute while he recovered… yet again. “I’m fine, but do you really want to be having this conversation with me, Dany?”

All of a sudden she became nervous and blushed profusely. “I guess… well… why not?”

He looked at her with his mouth slightly agape. “Because even though we’re friends and we have known each other our whole lives, you’re still a female… a very beautiful female. And to be quite honest, I’m not sure you’re ready to delve into that territory with me just yet.”

Despite her blushing and the pounding in her chest, not to mention the ringing in her ears, she pressed on. “What makes you think I’m not ready? I do know a thing or two about sex, Jon.”

He chuckled, “I don’t doubt that… but me and you talking about sex… not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because? That’s not an answer!”

Jon huffed. “I… listen… you… despite your less than prudish interior…” he started babbling.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. “Oh my god, you heard that?”

He nodded slowly when he realized what he had just said.

“Okay, you can take me home now,” she said facing forward, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s what I thought.”

“You’re such an ass,” she muttered.

“That I am, Dany, that I am.”

She scowled at him, but smiled, then they both broke out into a fit of laughter, as Jon pulled back onto the road.

...............

The Sunday night college crowd that gathered at Dragonstone Bar thinned out as the demands of school took precedence, save for a small group of old friends.

“Oh, come on, Robb, why not?”

“Because I know Jon, and he will not want to be set up with some chick.” Robb felt like he was having the same argument over and over again.

Margaery looked at her boyfriend doubtfully. “She is not some chick, she's a friend of mine.”

“What friend? I know all your friends, and they are sitting here at this table at the moment. Let's just drop it, you know he will not like it.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him myself, he’ll listen to me.” Margaery took a sip of her drink, while her boyfriend sighed in exacerbation.

“Okay, so are we finished talking about setting up Jon on a blind date? I’d like to move on to more interesting subjects, like world politics or the newest art movement,” Dany begged, slightly irritated.

Everyone looked at her incredulously.

She shook her head and dropped her chin. “Sorry, what was I thinking?”

“Thinking about what?” Jon said, appearing out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to him, greeting him in their typical fashion. He sat down right next to Dany and immediately attacked the fries in her plate. Even though she tried, Dany was unsuccessful in getting his grubbing paws away from her food.

Before anyone could get a word in, Margaery decided to take her chance. “Jon, how do you feel about redheads?”

“I don’t know. I found Ariel hot growing up,” he shrugged, causing Robb and Theon to erupt in an uproarious laugh.

“Well, perfect then! You and Ygritte will get along just fine,” Margaery was beaming at everyone at the table.

Jon stopped mid fry. “Wait, what? Who is Ygritte?”

“This chick she wants to set you up with,” Theon offered.

Jon shook his head no, “You know how I feel about being set up, especially if it’s a friend of yours.”

“Hey!” Margaery threw a straw at him, “Come on, this girl is great! I have known her for the past year. She is strong and independent…” She stopped talking when she noticed that he had a bored expression on his face and when she looked over she saw that her boyfriend had a let-it-go look on his face. “Okay, fine, I’ll drop it, but she will be at the Halloween party. Can you at least meet her there?”

“Margaery…” Jon rested his forehead on the table, defeated. When he finally looked up Margaery still had a determined look on her face. “Okay, fine, I will meet her once… at the Halloween party only and I will only say 'hi' and that’s it.”

“Fine, I’ll take what I can get.” Margaery smiled over at Dany, delighted that she basically got what she wanted, and all Dany could offer her was a small smile, while having a bad feeling about this.

......................

Dany blew a stray hair from her brow in frustration, quickly filling the ketchup bottles as the end of her shift wounded down. She needed to get back to the apartment and finish two papers and read three more chapters for Professor Tyrion’s class, so she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of another one of his rants. But she had plans tonight so she was going to put all that on hold. Even though she was eager to get her station restocked and be on her way, she couldn’t help but look towards the door every time it opened, hoping a certain brown-eyed man would pop in. She hadn’t seen him all week. The past few shifts, she would take the subway home and the one night he did take her home, she had to study for a test, so they couldn’t go on a drive and talk. She had gotten use to their late-night talks in his car and the way they usually checked in on each other, and she missed it.

They were planning to go the Halloween party together tonight, she had her costume in the back, and she was just waiting for him so she knew when to go change her outfit.

When was it exactly that she had become so anxious to see him? Ever since Robb told her that he hadn’t seen much of Jon at home lately, she found herself to be out of sorts, just slightly off balance. She reprimanded herself for allowing him to affect her that way. They were just friends after all, family, and she had been trying to maintain a higher level of restraint, trying not to let the men in her life define her mood or state of being. She was too busy for that.

Now that wasn’t really true, was it? The truth was that her feelings were all over the place. It was confusing and making her feel slightly guilty. Should she even be feeling this way for Jon? Was it even allowed? He was family, not blood family, but family none the less. My brother is his father for all intents and purpose, he sees my mother as his grandmother. His younger brother and sister are my niece and nephew.  It was just too weird… yet, when she was with him, it just felt so right.

As if her thoughts willed him to appear, in he walked not thirty seconds later, stopping to quickly say something to Arianna and then making a beeline straight for Dany. 

“Hey stranger,” he said as he walked up and hugged her in a greeting.

“Well, it seems you’re the stranger, not me.”

They had become more affectionate towards each other, a hug here, a chaste kiss there on the cheek, which unnerved her a bit even though she found herself disappointed when he said hello or goodbye sans those gestures. 

“So, how’d the big test go?”

Dany smiled proudly, “I nailed it.”

“Was there ever a doubt?”

She looked at him in thanks, but gave a self-deprecating response, “Perpetually.”

“Well, we’ll work on your confidence later, are you ready to go? Or do you need to get ready?”

Jon already had his costume on. He had a dark grey, almost black jerkin with black breeches and black boots, but no cloak. “Not as ready as you, King in the North. Right?” Jon smiled and nodded. “Wait, where is your cloak?”

“In the car. So, are you ready or what?”

“Yeah, I have my costume in the back. My shift ends in five minutes, give me ten and then we can go.”

She went to the back and finally changed. When she came out, Jon turned around and stared at her, mouth gaping. “I know, I know.” She stopped in front of him wearing a black, long-sleeved cat suit, with body armor ribbing details the drew his attention to her long legs, all the way up to her waist, stopping at her cleavage. The cut was quite modest, but just enough for his imagination to run wild. She was busy attaching her whip to the holster on her hip. Her hair was loose from the braid she wore earlier, soft waves cascading to her shoulders. She brushed them behind her ears and pushed the red cat-eye googles to rest on top of her head, smiling at him. “The cowl doesn’t fit; do you think they will get who I am?”

“Yes. You are the prettiest cat woman I’ve ever seen.”

If Dany hadn’t been blushing from his gaze earlier, she sure was now. “Umm, thanks…” She looked around and noticed that there wasn’t anyone else left in the bar. “Ready to go, then.”

An hour later Jon and Dany mingled through the crowd. Dany was certain she had never seen so many people packed in a house in her entire life. They finally spotted their friends.

“What the hell, man?” Jon said when he spotted Robb, who was dressed in a russet jerkin, with brown breeches and dark brown boots, complete with a brown/reddish cloak and a fur collar.

“I told you I was going to be dressed as King in the North.” Robb stood up and pulled forward his fake sword. “And we agreed you would be the Lord Commander.”

Jon shook his head, “We never agreed to that. I'm the King in the North. Take off that cloak so you can be Lord Commander.”

“I can’t be Lord Commander, my colors are wrong! Whereas you have all black on, basically. You get rid of your cloak.”

Dany stood between the guys, “Boys, why can’t there be two Kings in the North? What’s the big deal?” Those two could be such big babies, sometimes.

“That’s stupid,” Robb replied, “That’s like saying there could be five Kings. You can only have one, Dany.”

Dany looked at both boys incredulously, rolled her eyes and stepped away from them, letting them work it out on their own.

“Theon, what are you supposed to be?” Dany inquired, appraising him up and down.

He did a dramatic turn with his cape. “I am Dracula!” he said with an horrible fake accent, and pulled Dany closer to him. “I want to suck your blood!” She pushed him away when he tried to go in to nip at her neck, but Jon anticipated her, pulling him back from his cape.

“Theon is just living out a fantasy of his,” Robb laughed.

“Yeah, I am, so what? I can talk about one of your fantasies if you like, Stark.”

Robb held his hands up to surrender. He didn’t need his business out in the open, especially not when Margaery was just an ear shot away.

Dany looked around and smiled when she saw Margaery dressed as Robb’s Queen, but her smile flattened when she saw that Margaery was dragging a redhead through the crowd towards them. She had totally forgotten about the girl that was supposed to meet Jon tonight.

“Hey, you guys! This is Ygritte.” Ygritte waved and said hi to everyone. “And Jon, this is Ygritte,” Margaery added, giving him a pointed look. Dany looked away to roll her eyes. You mentioned that already , she thought. Missy, who was wearing a Wonder Woman costume and was standing next to Dany, pinched her side and whispered “Be nice.”

“Hello,” Jon gave her a polite smile.

Ygritte smiled and moved closer to Jon, who grabbed Dany and had her stand next to him, looking uncomfortable.

“So, Ygritte, how did you and Margaery meet?” Dany asked trying to be nice, just like Missy asked.

“We took Psychology together the first semester here last year, and then ended up in the same class during spring semester. We ended up in the class together this semester as well.”

“Oh, so is your major Psychology as well?”

“Umm no, these are just some pre-request that I am taking. I'm still undecided at the moment.” Ygritte turned towards Jon who had been quiet the whole time, “What about you, Jon? Do you have a major decided yet?”

Jon shook his head. “Nope, I’m in the same boat as you, but my step-dad is really pushing me towards Medicine.”

“Oh, a doctor, I like that,” Ygritte said, a little to flirty. It made her come off a little too desperate, in Dany's opinion.

“Yeah, I’m going to go get a drink.” Jon walked off, feeling awkward. As he approached the tables with the drinks, he felt someone come stand next to him and in his peripheral vision he could see the red hair of the new girl. When he finally turned to look, Ygritte was standing a little too close for his liking.

“Just Coke, nothing stronger?”

Jon shook his head, “No, I feel like I’m going to end up being the designated driver, so I’m just going to stick to the basics. I had some beer earlier, though, so I’m good for the night.”

“Aww, you're so considerate, I like that in a man.” Ygritte brought her hand up and rested it on his forearm, eliciting an uneasy smile from Jon.

“Yeah… umm… I’m really not that considerate, to be honest with you.” He grabbed two cups of Coke, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m just going to head back.” He turned around and left Ygritte standing there. The redhead didn't miss how he went straight to the silver-haired girl. She saw the way her face lit up the moment she saw Jon walk over to her and handing her a drink. Did she even had to ask for one?

As Ygritte stood there drinking, observing the pair, she spotted Margaery and Robb in a corner. Robb was perched on a stool and Margaery stood in between his legs, his fingers brushing her bare arms up and down. She tapped Margaery on the shoulder, who beamed at her, “Sooo, how’s it going with Jon?”

“Umm, I don’t know, why don’t you go ask Dany?” Ygritte stated with an edge to her voice.

Margaery’s smile fell and looked confused, “Dany? What are you talking about?”

“You told me he's single.” She pointed towards Jon and Dany who seemed to be in some conversation, “Does that look single to you?”

When Robb looked over he didn’t really notice anything out of the ordinary, until he saw Jon brush a loose strand of Dany’s hair behind her ear, and Dany staring up at him with her face flushed. Well, fuck me. That's definitely new , Robb thought.

Margaery shook her head, “Trust me, he is single. And Dany, well, I promise, nothing is happening with Jon and Dany. They are actually related, she’s his aunt.” Margaery failed to mention aunt by marriage. Semantics.

This lifted Ygritte's spirit in a heartbeat, “Aunt? You sure?”

“I promise.” Margaery put a hand on Ygritte’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, “Jon is a bit shy and he just got out of, like, a four-year relationship. Give him some time.”

Ygritte nodded and turned back around, leaving Margaery and Robb by themselves. Margaery turned towards Robb, “Nothing is happening between Jon and Dany, right?” Both looked towards the pair of them, still huddled together.

Dany enjoyed being on Jon’s arm, he was charming, sweet and ever the gentlemen. Things were going well despite the unexpected appearance of Val, but Dany was bound and determined to not let the steely glances she was receiving get to her. Things had been going great for the past few hours, right up until they found themselves face to face.

Jon took a deep breath and offered a reluctant greeting, “Hello, Val, how have you been?”

“I’ve been great, Jon.” Val was dressed as Princess Aurora in a pink princess gown with her hair down and loose, adorned with a gold tiara. She turned towards Dany and the two women merely nodded to each other wearing tight smiles.

“The food is surprisingly not so bad.” Val’s sister Dalla offered, trying to break the awkwardness. “For a Halloween party, I mean.”

“Yeah, it is indeed,” Jon answered, trying to be polite. He looked over at Dany and smiled at her and offered her some of the food to try, when Val saw Jon interact with Dany and basically ignore her, she saw green.

“Oh, careful there, Dany, you might want to be a little more cautious with all these snacks. They may be small, but they pack in a lot of calories. And we know how calories are your enemy,” Val said to Dany, with a mean gleam in her eyes. “Well, nice to see you guys again, we're going to mingle.” Val turned to walk away, pulling Dalla along with her.

Jon groaned and dropped his chin to his chest. “Sorry about that, that was uncalled for.”

Dany grimaced, but recovered quickly, “It's okay, if all she can do is bring up insults from when we were kids, she's not worth it.” She placed their drinks on the table. “Come on, let's go dance.”

Stepping out on the dance floor, they danced through a couple of slow songs, all the while talking and laughing, neither one realizing they were being studied from across the room through two set of blue eyes.

After their dance, Dany spotted Missy trying to get her attention. As both ladies decided to use the restroom, he figured he would go find the guys and see what they were up to. He saw Theon with some brunette and decided to let him be. He looked around for Robb and couldn’t find him at first. He was about to go back to Dany when he eventually spotted Robb sitting over by a table.

“I should have known I would find you by the food,” Jon spoke as he went to stand next to Robb.

“I’ve had too much to drink, so I figured I should balance it out by eating,” Robb shrugged. “So, how’s it going?”

“Not bad, it’s been a pretty good night.”

Robb looked over at Jon and noticed he was looking around, like he was looking specifically for someone. “How’s it been going with Ygritte?” Robb knew Jon hadn’t spent a single second with her.

Jon looked over at Robb quizzically, “Who?” As it slowly dawned on him who Robb was talking about, his eyes widened in realization, “Oh, right.” He looked away, “Umm… good…”

Robb rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up, we both know you haven’t even talked to her.”

Jon looked down at his feet, “What do you want me to say? I already told you I don’t like to be set up. Plus, I don’t know, I’m not really into her.”

“Listen Jon, I’m not saying to go marry her, but come on, man! We're in college, you were in a long ass relationship and have only been with one woman this whole time.” Robb put his plate down on the table. “Go out, man, have fun. Live a little, be a college guy.”

Jon looked up tried to avoid Robb’s gaze when he heard a familiar laughter. He turned towards it automatically and saw that Missy and Dany were laughing at something while looking down at Missy’s phone. Robb noticed that he was chewing on the inside of his cheek but still hadn’t replied, so he looked towards where Jon was staring at, and noticed his gaze was fixed on Dany. “Unless… there is someone else you would rather be with.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Jon’s gaze hadn't wavered from Dany's figure.

“Like, do you want to be with Dany?” Robb asked hesitantly.

All the pride, self-control and grace in the world couldn’t stop Jon from choking on his drink, and spitting it down his front, he coughed and hacked, his eyes watering from the burn of the liquid running down the wrong pipe. Red-faced, he managed to give his cousin an incredulous look.

“E-excuse me?” Jon stammered.

Robb glanced at him, took a bite off his sandwich and offered a small shrug as he chewed before swallowing thickly, “Do you, Jon Snow, want to be with Dany?”

Jon stared at him in shock and disbelief, where did this come from? Jon thought he was doing a pretty good job trying to hide his feelings. “What on Earth made you ask me that?” Jon asked tentatively.

Robb shrugged again, “Just curious. You two seem to be pretty close lately, closer than usual... I don’t know, you have a girl practically throwing herself at you and you haven’t even blinked an eye.” Robb leaned back against the chair he was sitting on, “And you can’t seem to keep your eyes off of her since,” Robb added nonchalantly.

Jon shifted awkwardly against the table he was leaning on, “I haven’t… been staring at her…” he tried to offer unconvincingly. Jon finally sighed, “Is it that obvious?” he asked nervously.

Robb was suddenly struck with a thought. He swallowed and tilted his head to the side as he was prone to do when he was curious over something, “You like her, don’t you? Like, really like her.” he asked slowly. There was no animosity in his voice, just curiosity and a dash of hesitance.

Jon stared at Robb, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, then slowly shut his eyes, “I….” He rubbed his face with his hand in frustration, “… I don’t know.” Robb waited for him to continue. “I’m confused more than anything. I’ve never felt this way before, even with Val. So, I really don’t know what I am feeling.” Jon looked over at Dany once again, “But I do know is that when I’m with her I’m the happiest.”

Robb tilted his head up to the ceiling while he rubbed his chin and neck, humming, his eyes gazing upwards before they finally riveted back to Jon, trying to find the right words to say. “Listen… I know you have always had this weird attraction to her.” Jon opened his mouth to refute, but Robb kept going before he could cut him off, “Yes, you have, don’t try to deny it. It’s one thing to be attracted to her… because, I mean, look at her, it's hard not to be. But it's another thing to have feelings for her.”

Jon looked down at his drink, not knowing how to reply.

“How does she feel?”

“I don’t know.” Jon chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought, “But sometimes there are these moments… when she is looking at me… and I think she does like me too.”

“I don’t want to be that jerk, but is it worth it to be in love with someone that might not even feel the same? And if she did, have you thought about the ramifications of it all? Have you thought about what Lyanna and Rhaegar would say? What Dany’s mom would say? What happens if it doesn’t last? What happens if you guys break up?”

Jon didn’t have an answer to any of that. “Okay, for a second let’s forget about the family. Are you ready to be in a relationship that people would look at as incest? I mean, I know it's not really incest but to other people it will be. They will not understand your relationship. Are you ready to be scrutinized for your feelings?” Robb took a deep breath before adding “Are you ready to have her endure all of this?” Oh, but that was a low blow, Jon's heart aching at the thought of causing her pain, a grimace on his face.

Robb got up from his chair and went to stand in front of Jon, placing both his hands on his shoulders. “I just think right now you are confused, especially after everything with the whole Val drama. You have never been with anyone else and haven’t really been exposed to a lot of girls besides our little group. I think you need to give Ygritte a chance, she could be the fresh breath of air that you need, and who knows? Maybe she will put a new perspective on things for you. Maybe once you’re with her, this little thing with Dany will go away.”

Robb squeezed his shoulders, “But whatever you decide, I’m with you. I’ll beat up the fuckers that talk shit about you and Dany, if that is what you really want.”

Jon chuckled and nodded in acknowledgment to Robb. “You're right, I just need some time to think about it.”

“Good, now I’m going to go and see if I can find my girl, so I can get the hell out of here.”

As Robb walked off, Dany approached him cautiously. “Hey, you guys okay? That conversation looked kind of intense.”

Jon could see the concern in her violet eyes. “Yeah… umm... It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, come on.” He tugged at her hand, “Let’s see if Theon has gotten slapped yet, for trying to suck on some girl’s neck.”

Just as Jon and Dany were thinking about heading home for the night, they found themselves in the vicinity of Val and Dalla again, but the night had gone so well so far, neither was feeling threatened by her presence. Jon had to admit he was rather relieved and surprised that she hadn’t tried to corner him, until now.

As if he hadn't thought that, Val sauntered closer, “You look great, Jon.” She said, rubbing her hand up and down Jon’s arm. “And look, we match.” She did a twirl for him, “See? You’re the King and I’m your Queen.”

“Actually, I’m a Lord Commander” He pulled her hand away from his arm and tried to step away from her.

Val frowned and then turned towards Dany, “What are you supposed to be, Dany, some kind of dominatrix?”

Dany looked down self-consciously, “Well… I’m Catwoman, the cowl is too big, so I stopped wearing it.”

“Oh.”

“I think it’s cute, Dany,” Dalla offered, thinking her sister was being a little too rude.

“So, Dany, I heard Drogo dumped you, is that why you're dressed up like that?” Val turned towards Dany, giving her a smirk.

“Val, that’s enough,” Jon warned.

“What? When they get dumped, some girls get desperate and dress up as a slutty cat during Halloween, it happens. I personally find that desperate, but it works for other people.”

Dany’s face turned a bright red, “I would rather be dressed as a slutty cat, than be a cheating slut in real life.”

Val whipped her head and glared at Dany, Jon quickly placing himself between the two, holding Val back, afraid a fight was going to break out.

Val looked down and noticed that Jon’s hand was holding her arm, liking the feeling, missing him. She brought her hand up and started to stroke his face, “You know, Jon, I find it interesting that you’re still donning this beard of yours, I would have thought it would be gone by now.”

Jon opened his mouth to respond, but Dany beat him to the punch. 

“You know, he was going to… just this morning in fact. But I asked him not to.” Dany leaned in and lowered her voice. “I just love the way it feels on the crook of my neck… and not to mention the inside of my thighs when… well, you get the picture.”

Both Val and Dalla’s mouths went slightly agape. Jon was not so subtle; his chin couldn’t have been any closer to the floor. As he was about to grab Dany by the elbow and lead her outside, Missy and Margaery who had been listening on the sidelines had beaten him to it and they pulled Dany along with them.

When he turned back to Val and Dalla, Val’s face was bright red with anger. It was physically possible to see the steam coming from her and Dalla was trying to hide her smile behind her drink. “Umm… ladies, if you'll excuse me.”

As he turned, he was going to go see if Dany was free of her friends yet but ran right into the redhead he was talking to earlier, Ygritte. “Oh, sorry.” Jon reached up to steady her from falling.

Ygritte kept her hands on Jon’s arms, “It's okay. I actually kind of liked it.” She smiled up at him. “So, I thought you two weren’t an item?”

Jon looked around, “Yeah, Val and I broke up a while back…”

“No, I meant you and Dany. I was told that you were single, and that Dany is like your aunt or something.”

“Oh, no… yeah… ummm… me and Dany… ummm, no, we are not dating.”

“Really? So, what was that about your beard?”

Jon chuckled, “She was just trying to protect me, and Val had been throwing insults at her all night, so I think she kind of just wanted her to shut up.” Jon started to look around again, craning his neck, trying to figure out where Dany went.

When he looked back at Ygritte he noticed that she had stepped up to him closer than before, “Oh, good.” Ygritte started to run her hands up and down his chest, and then leaned up and whispered in his ear “Because I sure wouldn’t mind finding out what your beard feels like on my thighs.”

Meanwhile, Missy and Margaery had pulled Dany into the bathroom, laughing hysterically.

“What… was… that?” Missy tried asking in between fits of laughter.

“What? That bitch deserved it! She kept insulting me all night, giving me dirty looks.”

Margaery proceeded to fix her lipstick. “That she did. I just wish we were still there to see the look on her face.”

“And Jon’s face,” Missy offered, looking over at Dany. “He looked like he wanted to kiss you for saying that.” Dany’s face turned a deep red at that comment.

Dany hadn't the guts to retort, because, deep down, she wouldn’t be so opposed to it... Just one kiss, one kiss to get it out of her system. What could be the harm in that? None, Dany finally made up her mind. She fixed her lipstick, fixed her boobs and walked out of the bathroom, on a mission to search for Jon.

When she finally spotted him standing right where she left him, or, more specifically, dragged off from. There were throngs of people in between, but he always distinctly stood out for her and as she took a step towards him she stopped dead in her tracks. He was talking to that Ygritte girl, who was standing way too close to him. She saw her lean up and whisper something in his ear. Ygritte pulled back from Jon and grasped his hand, pulling him away from the crowd and Dany's line of vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to post. The first time I had written this chapter I honestly did not like the outcome and I had to rewrite and add some stuff to it and I still felt very meh about it. But I had a good discussion with TheScarletGarden and was finally able to write what I wanted. And another reason I had taken so long to write this chapter was because I actually had an idea for another fic, and I had started writing some of that. But I won't post that story until I have it written completely. I have learned my lesson with this one. Okay sorry for rambling on. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Hope you all aren't too disappointed with it


End file.
